Magic Kingdom
by Liselle129
Summary: Disney has produced some great songs over the decades, so I just couldn't resist using them to write yet another oneshot collection. Chapter 23: Love Will Find a Way. Katara hopes she hasn't missed her chance with Aang. Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Femininity" from Summer Magic, music and lyrics by Robert B. and Richard M. Sherman.

Author's Note: I know, yet another collection to try to keep up with. However, I've had several suggestions as well as ideas of my own using songs from Disney movies, so it seemed time to start this. Besides, after Sokka's Master, I felt that a Tokka piece was in order, and I've been thinking about using this song for months. Enjoy!

**Femininity**

"He's never going to notice me, is he?" Toph sounded so unusually forlorn that Katara turned sharply to regard her. The younger girl was sitting a short distance away with her chin in her hands, staring blankly in front of her as she always did. The two of them had been sitting in the shelter of a cave to watch (each in her own way, of course) Sokka practicing sword technique with his new, unique weapon. Aang had agreed to help him by using the wind sword he'd told Katara about.

"What? Who?" was all Katara could think of to say. Toph mumbled something unintelligible. "Excuse me?"

"Sokka," Toph admitted finally. Katara just stared for a few seconds, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You mean…you're saying that…you like Sokka?" she said carefully, wanting to make sure she was right before blundering on and potentially making a fool of herself. This was definitely something she'd never anticipated.

"Maybe," replied Toph defiantly. "Is there something wrong with that? I mean, you and Twinkle-toes have your little _thing_ going."

"What? We do _not!_" Katara had been about to smile at the resurfacing of the Toph she knew, but the last part caught her mid-stride, and she could feel her face burning. At least Toph couldn't see that.

_You must walk feminine, talk feminine,  
Smile and beguile feminine.  
Utilize your femininity;  
That's what every girl should know  
If she wants to catch a beau._

"Oh please, Sugar Queen," Toph replied derisively. "You forget that I can sense changes in heart rate. Just mentioning him has made you--"

"We were talking about Sokka," Katara interrupted, not wanting to go over her own personal issues. She was already aware that her heart was pounding and didn't need the analysis confirmed. She turned back to look at the mock swordfight. Both boys had stripped to the waist for the exercise. Sokka's dark skin was glowing with perspiration, but Aang hardly seemed to be breaking a sweat. Katara had not really been surprised to discover that Aang could dance, since every move he made looked like dancing. Toph's teasing aside, Katara had to admit that she enjoyed watching him.

Toph picked up an object from beside her and began playing with it, earthbending-style. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Katara recognized it as the piece of meteorite Sokka had given her. She always had it with her, and Katara was finally realizing the significance of that. She'd simply assumed that Toph was still enjoying the novelty of the strange substance.

"What's the point?" Toph returned, stretching the rock between her hands. "He's never going to see me as a girl."

"Well, it might help if you acted more like one."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, girls don't usually go around slugging boys they like." Katara thought over the interactions she'd observed between some of the children back home and revised her statement slightly. "At least, only little girls do." Granted, Suki had bested Sokka when they first met, but she hadn't liked him then, he'd kind of asked for it. Their relationship had turned into one of mutual respect through training together. While Sokka could continue to become a better warrior, he was never going to be an earthbender, so that kind of equal footing between him and Toph was completely out of the question. The only thing they really had in common was this journey. Well, that and making sarcastic comments.

Katara leaned forward, tapping her teeth with one fingernail as she thoughtfully considered the situation. By her count, this was the fourth girl to show an interest in Sokka. What was his appeal, anyway? As his sister, she knew she wasn't objective, but it still seemed mystifying.

_Dance feminine, glance feminine,  
Act shy and sigh feminine.  
Compliment his masculinity;  
__That's what every girl should know  
If she wants to catch a beau._

Since Sokka no longer had superior agility to his opponent, he was using his longer reach to his advantage. Aang could technically make his wind sword as long as he wanted, but it started to lose cohesion at a certain point, not to mention taking up more of his concentration to maintain it. Katara was no expert, but Sokka also seemed to be doing a pretty good job of using the area rocks for cover and taking the high ground when he could, although Aang usually beat him to that.

"You've used some pretty heavy waterbending against Aang," Toph protested, recalling Katara to the conversation.

"That was in training," Katara explained patiently. She decided to ignore the second allusion to her romantic inclinations. "He's the Avatar. He's going to have to face the greatest duel of the century, and he had to master waterbending pretty quickly. I couldn't afford to take it easy on him, or he wouldn't have learned as much. Afterward, though, I always told him he did a good job, and we went back to being friends." If she added a slight emphasis on the last word, she thought she could be forgiven.

"I guess compliments aren't something I'm very good at," Toph admitted after a few moments' reflection.

"You haven't been in a lot of situations where you've needed to give them. It just takes a little practice, though. I can definitely tell you that humiliating a guy is not the way to win him over. You, uh, do kind of make fun of Sokka a lot."

"He makes it so easy! Oh, that's kind of what you mean, isn't it?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Katara apologetically.

"I guess I originally started it just because he was a non-bender. I was only used to thinking of benders as being worth anything."

"And now?" Katara prompted when it looked like Toph wasn't going to finish the thought.

"Now…it's like I can't stop. The only way I learned how to deal with people outside my house was by trading insults. And in some ways, I don't want to act any different. I'm afraid he'll notice."

"Isn't that what got this whole conversation started in the first place?" Katara reminded her gently. "You wanted him to notice you?"

"I know!" Toph half-shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Ugh! This is so stupid!"

_Let him do the talking;  
Men adore good listeners.  
Laugh, but not loudly  
If he should choose to tell a joke._

Katara hesitated. These kinds of situations with Aang were so much easier to deal with. She knew how to talk to him and what contact he would accept from her. Toph, on the other hand, had always tended to maintain a certain distance. If there was any hugging to be done, _she _initiated it.

Finally, Katara decided to take a chance. She shifted over to the blind girl and placed an arm tentatively around her shoulders. When she wasn't immediately thrown into the cave wall, she relaxed a little.

"No, it's not stupid," Katara assured her. "I know exactly what you mean." In fact, she had felt very similarly at the dance party a week or so earlier. She'd been jealous (not that she'd ever confess it out loud) that Aang had asked Onji to dance, yet when he'd invited her next, Katara had doubted herself and tried to turn down what she secretly wanted. It was kind of perverse, when she thought about it. She was very glad that she'd given in, and the memory of that incredible dance still made her feel a warm glow from the inside out.

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe you could try laughing at his jokes," Katara suggested.

"I laugh," Toph objected.

"At him, not at his jokes. There's a difference."

"So it's okay to laugh when he's trying to be funny, but not when he's just being stupid?"

"That's one way to put it," agreed Katara. "The thing is, men have pretty fragile egos. They're good at tearing themselves down without any help. What they need us for is to build them back up again."

_Be radiant, but delicate,_

_Memorize the rules of etiquette.  
Be demure, sweet and pure -  
Hide the real you!_

"I think I understand," Toph mused. "No guarantee I'll be able to do it, though. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you know how to act like a lady. Maybe you should try some of that."

"But that's not really me."

"Look, I'm not saying to do _everything _your mother ever told you," Katara temporized. "Just little things, like not picking your nose in public."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? It's kind of gross. You may not be able to see it, but the rest of us can."

"Oh. I never thought of that."

Katara stood up and circled the blind earthbender, viewing her appraisingly.

"This might be hard for you to grasp, but one thing you have to keep in mind is that boys are very visual," she commented. "Maybe we can do something with your look." Toph's expression wasn't too happy at the suggestion, but she sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I can't be any worse off," she decided. "Work me over."

Katara was delighted to be able to do this, more than she'd ever imagined possible. She'd never really had other girls to play "dress-up" or anything with, so she supposed that this and her earlier playing of the Painted Lady was her slightly older version of the childhood game. First, she took down Toph's hair and meticulously combed it. Aang and Sokka had carried their sparring out of sight, which was probably a good thing. Not only would it provide surprise when they came back, but Katara also didn't run the risk of getting distracted.

Katara created the obligatory topknot to Toph's head as her first step. She wanted to leave some of the hair down but was afraid it might interfere with her movements if it was too loose. In the end, she secured the red headband across the top, more or less like it had been before, and secured some of the hair on the sides into it as well. This left a cascade going down her back, large enough to look intentional but small enough not to get in her way. The next stage was the clothing.

_You must look feminine, dress feminine,  
You're at your best feminine.  
Emphasize your femininity,  
That's what every girl should know…_

"This new outfit might actually have some possibilities," said Katara, thinking aloud. She took off the vest and pulled the fabric of the strapless dress in different directions. "Toph, you _are_ getting a chest! Why are you hiding it?"

"Don't remind me," complained Toph. "It's starting to get in my…wait a minute. Are you saying that boys like these things?"

"They're definitely a selling point," Katara answered, swallowing her laughter. Even in her tiny village, she had managed to figure that one out. She pulled off the wrap-like cloth that Toph usually kept around her hips. Pulling the top tight, she re-tied the extra piece directly underneath Toph's chest, accentuating her bust. Toph was a little uneven, natural enough at this stage of her development, so Katara made adjustments until the visual effect was more symmetrical. She was just finishing when she heard the boys enter the cave.

"Thanks for the workout, Aang," Sokka was saying. He removed his sword belt and boots. "I'd better go wash up." He loosened his hair and ran his fingers through it.

"No need," Katara replied airily. "Toph?" At her name, the earthbender punched a deep hole into the rock, all the way down to the shallow groundwater. Katara bended fresh (and very cold) water up, drenched Sokka with it, then pulled it back off of him and sent it back down the hole.

"Th-thanks," he stammered. Despite the fact that his teeth were chattering, he still managed to sound sardonic. Aang handed him his shirt, and he shrugged into it gratefully, rubbing his arms and stepping back into the sunlight to warm up. Suddenly, he looked at Toph and stopped what he was doing. "Toph…you look different." Toph nervously twisted a lock of hair around her fingers.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Katara was bored, so she did this," she explained. "I have no idea what it looks like."

"It looks nice," Sokka informed her, and Katara smiled. She didn't mind taking all the blame for Toph's little makeover. She was actually quite happy with the final result.

"Thanks," said Toph quietly, blushing faintly.

After pulling his own shirt on, Aang raised his eyebrows at Katara inquiringly. She just shrugged, but she was inwardly wondering if she could convince him to leave with her. It couldn't hurt to give the other two a little time alone.

Besides, she was definitely in the mood for a dance.

_Femininity, femininity -  
That's the way to catch a beau!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Okay, so there might be just a little Aang-fangirl drooling here. A woman must have her guilty pleasures, and this is more harmless than most. Some people might not understand why I like this song, but I think the "Hide the real you" line really cinches it. So much shipping in this season! It's delightful! Of course, I had to throw some Kataang in there.


	2. Chapter 2: Are We Dancing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Are We Dancing?" from The Happiest Millionaire, music and lyrics by Robert B. and Richard M. Sherman.

Author's Note: I seem to be starting with obscure films. For those who don't know, Summer Magic (from the last chapter) was a 1963 Hayley Mills vehicle, also featuring Burl Ives. The Happiest Millionaire was a movie from 1967 starring Fred MacMurray, John Davidson, and Leslie Ann Warren. My husband and I danced to this at our wedding, so how could I resist using it for Kataang? Takes place during "The Headband," obviously.

**Are We Dancing?**

_Are we dancing?  
Are we really here?  
Is this feeling something real  
Or will it disappear?_

Aang looked around the cave with satisfaction. His impromptu dance party was well underway. There was only one thing missing. He sought out Katara and found her easily, sitting at one of the stone "tables" Toph had made. He strode over and extended his hand to her.

Katara tried to make excuses, but Aang's confidence increased with the fact that she wasn't saying she didn't want to dance with him. She was just nervous, and he could deal with that. He didn't know when he might get another opportunity like this, so he had no intention of giving up so easily. Fortunately, when he urged her to take his hand, she agreed readily.

Aang could still hardly believe it as they began to move, circling each other. It was like a dream that might evaporate at any moment. He planned to hold on for as long as he could.

_Are we dancing?  
Does the music soar?  
Was this lovely song I hear__  
Ever heard before?_

Katara was amazed by the way she and Aang were able to put together bending moves they'd done many times together and make them into a dance. In the back of her mind, she had always thought waterbending might translate this way, but it was an almost ethereal experience to have that supposition realized. She seemed to be able to sense Aang's movements and respond to unspoken signals without hesitation.

The Fire Nation music that accompanied them was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Her childhood exposure to music had been pretty basic, mostly consisting of the wind across the tundra, the sounds of the ocean, and the calls of the tiger-seals. Tribal music was mainly drums, and even the Earth Kingdom entertainment she'd had occasion to hear was nothing like this. Soon, she was not merely hearing the musicians play; the music invaded her body and became part of her.

_Are your eyes confessing things  
I alone can see?  
Or is my imagination  
Flying away with me?_

When Katara's self-consciousness re-surfaced, Aang reassured her. As far as he was concerned, this was just between the two of them, and he encouraged her to view it the same way as he met her gaze directly. Her answering blush was gratifying.

Aang's grin didn't waver as their movements became more energetic and he held her in a dip for a long moment at the end, both of them breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes shone with a host of feelings Aang couldn't completely sort out. If the Fire Nation guards had not shown up at that moment, they might just have started over again. Or perhaps something else would have happened. As it was, they never got to find out.

While the group made their escape, Aang worked to fix every detail of the night in his mind. He wanted to be sure he never forgot that it actually happened.

_Are we dancing?_

_Say, we really are!  
Then I'll know that I  
Reached into the sky,  
I reached into the sky  
And touched a star._

Flying away on Appa's back, Katara was already having trouble believing that the events of the evening had really happened. The dance had touched her deeply, yet it was quickly fading into memory no more substantial than a dream. She tried to come up with a way to convince herself that it was all real. Besides, she couldn't let Toph have the last word.

"That was some dance party," Katara said, and she kissed Aang's cheek, wishing that she dared to meet his lips instead. Still, she noticed his cheeks coloring, even in the faint light. She sat back in satisfaction.

Now she was sure that they would both remember this night.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Like he needed any help! But that's part of the fun of sexual tension, isn't it? I'm really happy with the popularity of this collection already, and I hope it continues. Apparently, people like Disney songs more than Broadway.

Review responses:

FourNations93: Aren't they though? Disney has a knack for getting great talent. Some more Kataang for you!

I'll give you diamonds bright: Glad you liked it.

Justcallmewolfy: I feel exactly the same way about Tokka. I didn't see it becoming reality, but now that it is, I'm proving my flexibility by going along with canon, as the Zutarans and Taangers seem incapable of doing. Anyway, to make the ship realistic, I just had to show that Toph's growing up a little.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I know I do!

prettygirl17: Thank you.

Kumori Doragon: No problem, I already have plenty of ideas of my own. Have fun at school and stuff!

redskin122004: Well, Sokka did give her a present of a piece of meteorite, so he at least thinks about her. I suspect we'll see little more in "The Runaway" next week.

Katara2102: For me, the real fun of fanfiction is keeping everyone in character while still pursuing original stories. I'm glad Toph came off appropriately.

Tang Si Ming-Yue: I actually have several oneshot series, so I'm not sure which one you're referring to. Anyway, I'm happy you're enjoying this one.

GeorgiaPeaches: Thank you. Sweet's kind of what I was going for.

joehalo: "I Won't Say I'm in Love" is a great song, and I'm sure I'll use it eventually. The weird side of me is tempted to do a totally crack pairing for it, but there are many options that might work.

trekker4life: Well, I'll have to look that one up. I've only seen the movie once, and that was years ago.


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: I had several requests for this song, including airnaruto45, Kumori Doragon, and San-Chan Reincarnaited. I had already thought for a long time that it would make an excellent Kataang songfic, so here it is. I decided to have it happen during The Painted Lady.

**A Whole New World**

_I can show you the world,  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. _Katara smiled as she remembered Aang's invitation from so many months ago. In a way, they were the words that had set events in motion, leading her where she was today. She had only wanted him to teach her bending, but in his mind, taking her to the other side of the world was apparently equivalent. Since he didn't know how to teach her waterbending, it was the solution he'd immediately jumped to, thereby revealing how different their backgrounds had been.

Katara finished washing the red facepaint off and sat back. She had just healed the sick villagers, and she knew she should be tired, but she still felt a little keyed up from the night's events. She didn't see any harm in staying up a bit longer.

Almost against her will, Katara's eyes strayed to Aang, sleeping peacefully beside the supposedly sick Appa. The carefree, fun-loving kid she'd initially met at the South Pole had come a long way, but she still caught glimpses of him occasionally. It was a little sad to see him having to grow up so quickly, yet she found herself also enjoying certain aspects of his maturity as they emerged. It was kind of confusing.

_I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder,  
Over, sideways, and under__  
On a magic carpet ride._

Katara didn't think she'd ever done anything truly impulsive in her life until she met Aang, and now here she was, lying to her friends and impersonating a river spirit. Life was definitely funny. Katara thought back over all of the things she had seen because of the strange boy she'd broken out of an iceberg. There had been deserts and swamps, forests and mountains, hopping llamas and chattering hog-monkeys, spirits and monsters.

While their group had certainly endured many difficult times, Aang's recent death and resurrection being unarguably the worst, he had shown her the world. She still recalled his excitement in those early days, wanting to share some of his worldly experience with his new friends. He probably would have shared more, if they had not discovered that he had a deadline.

Katara frowned, determined not to think about that right now. The invasion would come soon enough, as Sokka never ceased reminding them. Instead, she recalled penguin sledding, sliding down the mail chute in Omashu, and watching Aang ride the elephant koi, which made her smile again.

_A whole new world,  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no,  
Or where to go,  
Or say we're only dreaming._

The best part about the whole experience had to be the freedom. For the first time in her life, Katara had no rules or fixed responsibilities. There was no one telling her what to do. Sokka tried sometimes, trading on being the eldest, but that argument was wearing thin. Besides, when she had the Avatar on her side (which was usually), it was hard to be contradicted.

Even when rules had been forced on her, like not being able to learn waterbending fighting techniques, she had found a way around them. Katara never was particularly good at taking no for an answer, especially when she'd set her mind on something. She'd done just what she'd set out to do, and she saw no reason that she couldn't see this thing through until the end.

There were still chores to do, of course, but unlike at home, they were not simply routine drudgery. Katara knew that all the little things she (and the others) did were part of a greater quest. In addition, setting up camp in a new location almost every day and having fresh challenges of where to find water and firewood and what they were going to eat made everything kind of exciting.

_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew,  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

And flying…that was something Katara didn't think she would ever take for granted. The perspective alone was worth the ride, seeing land and water spread out beneath you like a giant quilt, with people and buildings looking as tiny as toys. She felt like it helped her to see things the way the Avatar was supposed to, as a world unified, even in its differences. From the sky, there were no borders and no cultural divisions. If they were high enough, they could even avoid seeing the smoke from the Fire Nation, whether from factories or military actions. It all looked deceptively peaceful, and it gave her hope of what might yet be again.

Sometimes, when they were traveling, Katara could almost forget the dire nature of their journey and the dangers that surrounded them. Using the glider at the Northern Air Temple had amplified the sensation to some degree, though it had also been more terrifying. Unlike Aang, Katara could not control the air currents and was at the mercy of the winds. Perhaps that was how Toph felt every time her feet left the ground.

Even so, Katara had enjoyed the gliding experience immensely, once she got used to it. Maybe she did have a little of that airbender spirit Aang and Teo had talked about.

_Unbelievable sights,  
Indescribable feeling;  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky._

Katara closed her eyes, remembering the numerous tricks that she'd seen Aang perform on his glider. He didn't talk about it, but she knew he must miss it sometimes. Since she'd discovered what flying solo felt like, she thought she understood a tiny fraction of how it must feel for him. She hoped he would have another someday. He probably had the skill to make one, since he'd repaired his a couple of times already.

At last, Katara thought she'd probably been up long enough. She walked over to her spot beside her brother and removed the improvised stuffing from her sleeping roll. Sokka mumbled and turned over, but no one else gave any sign of noticing her movements. Still, Katara wasn't all that tired yet. Putting her hands behind her head, she gazed up at the stars. If she focused on them and ignored the hard ground beneath her, she could almost imagine that she was falling into the sky, through endless layers of blackness punctuated by brilliant crystals.

Katara shook her head, trying to clear out such fanciful thoughts. Her fatigue must have been starting to catch up with her.

_A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath, it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star,  
I've come so far,  
I can't go back to where I used to be._

Along with the other wonders she'd seen, Katara had certainly never expected that she'd ever visit the Fire Nation, let alone try to blend in with the natives. Aang had helped to open her eyes to many things, including the realization that most people in the Fire Nation were just that – people. During her childhood, firebenders were understandably seen as monsters, practically inhuman. The memories of raids haunted her tribe, and its members lived in constant fear of the next one.

Now, Katara realized that the common folk of this nation were not that different from those she'd grown up with. Obviously, she was risking a great deal to stick around this tiny village and help its poor people in their struggles. She even hoped that Sokka might be starting to see things a little differently, although she suspected that he still viewed them all as the enemy.

For Katara, though, the world was no longer that simple, if indeed it ever had been. She was changed forever, and she knew that she couldn't go back to the person she had once been. For that matter, she wasn't sure she could ever go back to the South Pole and consider it home again. However, she viewed these as positive changes, and she had no wish to trade them for anything.

_A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare.  
Let me share this whole new world with you._

Katara turned her head once more in Aang's direction. Appa blocked most of her view from here so that all she could see were Aang's feet and lower legs. It didn't matter, though. She could build the image in her mind of him lying on his back, hands folded over his stomach, breathing deeply and evenly. Everything she was now was ultimately because of him. She owed him so much already. So did the world, she supposed, but for her, it was all more…personal.

Scanning over the forms of her other companions, she wondered if anyone had yet thought about what they would do when the war was over. Preparing Aang to face the Fire Lord had been their primary focus for so long that she might well be the only one planning ahead. Toph would probably want to go home and reconcile with her parents. Sokka would most likely return to the South Pole with the other warriors and help with the rebuilding. Aang…well, she couldn't really guess what Aang would do. She was sure only that wherever he went, she would join him, if he would have her. She wasn't quite ready to give up traveling yet.

Her future thus decided, Katara rolled over, and sleep overtook her at last.

_A whole new world (a whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (that's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase (a wondrous place)  
For you and me._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: It seems just like Katara to think that because she'd decided something, that's the way it's going to be. I also liked the idea of not having her fully face the implications of her own thoughts.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I have to admit that one never would have occurred to me!

Kumori Doragon: Obviously, I was already planning to do this song. However, I will think about some of your other suggestions.

redskin122004: Simple though it is, that song has become one of my favorites from a Disney movie. And it fit so perfectly with the dance in The Headband, how could I resist?

jliljj: Well, I'll keep going as long as I have ideas.

San-chan Reincarnaited: If I Never Knew You is an excellent song, and I'm not sure it would have occurred to me, so thank you for that. I probably will do I Won't Say I'm In Love soon.

Tang Si Ming-Yue: I felt the same way about the dance party. It was exactly what Kataang fans had been waiting for forever!

joehalo15: I'm glad you're still out there reviewing. I confess that I've mostly given up reading and reviewing in favor of pursuing my writing. I just have so many ideas and not enough time in which to write them!

libowiekitty: Yes, I do like songfics. I think they help me to stay focused sometimes. Besides, music is such a huge part of my life, and it's hard not to relate all sorts of songs to Avatar.

Aangsfangirl1214: Well, I'm glad you can read them now. Besides, it was nice getting your review when I hadn't had any in a while. As an added bonus, you get a new chapter already! Yeah, I loved The Headband.


	4. Chapter 4: Seize the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Sieze the Day" from Newsies, lyrics by Jack Feldman.

Author's Note: Well, airnaruto45 has been begging me to do this song for ages, so I took a crack at it. It's kind of the way I envision everyone gathering for the invasion. I understand that some may have already seen The Day of Black Sun on the Internet, but I wrote this last week, so cut me a little slack. I did watch the teaser and felt I just had to throw in Haru's mustache.

**Seize the Day**

_Open the gates and seize the day,  
Don't be afraid, and don't delay.  
Nothing can break us;  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away.  
Arise and seize the day!_

Sokka paced impatiently, waiting for the invasion force to arrive. Most unusual for him, he'd had a hard time sleeping on this final night and was awake long before anyone was due to appear. He glanced over to where Aang still slept on his bed of clouds. Sokka and the girls had agreed to let Aang sleep until first light, but Toph and Katara were stirring while it was still dark.

The first ship, the Fire Nation one led by Hakoda and Bato, arrived at the rendezvous point shortly before dawn. Sokka and Katara went to greet their father and tribesman, anxious to see who else they'd picked up on their travels. Sokka recognized a number of the earthbenders he'd helped liberate from Omashu. As far as anyone knew, King Bumi remained imprisoned there, waiting for his opportunity to act. Haru was there as well, sporting facial hair that made Sokka briefly reconsider his own, clean-shaven appearance. However, wearing the false beard recently had not encouraged him to grow one of his own. Haru's father was also present, along with some of the other men from their village.

As the allies gathered on the island, there was very little talk. Everyone knew that this was their last stand, and there was no need to belabor the point. They had come ready to fight, and that was the thing to focus on.

_Now is the time to seize the day,  
Send out the call and join the fray.  
Hearts will be righted  
If we're united,__  
Let us seize the day._

More ships arrived in ones and twos, bearing additional troops. Aang woke and dressed as the sun came over the horizon, joining Sokka in surveying the volunteers. Sokka could not suppress a cry of joy when several familiar figures emerged from the hull of one boat.

"Suki!" he called out, pushing through the throng to reach her. Completely forgetting about the growing crowd around them, he put his arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"I missed you, too," she said laughingly when he released her. She was wearing nondescript but functional brown clothing, as were her other warriors. Sokka wanted to know what had happened to her and how Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had managed to show up in Ba Sing Se wearing Kyoshi uniforms, but catching up would have to wait. Their time was getting short, and Sokka's dad asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow, if Sokka were planning to introduce him to his "friend." Finally remembering the situation they were in, Sokka blushingly did so.

Shortly after this, Hakoda pulled his son aside and told him, "I think you should address the invasion force."

"What? Me? Why?"

"This was your plan, Sokka. You should be the one to send them into battle."

_Friends of the friendless, seize the day,  
Raise up the torch and light the way.  
Proud and defiant,  
We'll slay the giant,  
Let us seize the day._

Sokka was overwhelmed by the invitation. He wanted to say that he wasn't much for making speeches and had no idea what to say, but he swallowed his objections. Instead, he gathered Katara, Aang, and Toph and found a prominent rock to stand on. Getting the attention of the milling throng was an issue until Toph caused a small earthquake. This made everyone stop and look around, eventually seeing Sokka on his elevated perch.

"Thanks, Toph," he murmured so that only their little group could hear. Then he raised his voice to address everyone else. Aang offered some help by vibrating the air in front of him, amplifying Sokka's voice. "Friends, as you know, we have all come here to take part in a desperate but necessary mission. Today might be our last chance to prevent the Fire Nation from completely taking over the world. In less than two hours, the moon will eclipse the sun, cutting firebenders off from their bending."

This statement was greeted by ragged cheering, and Sokka smiled a little, pausing until it died down. He surveyed the faces before him. Many of them were familiar to him, but some were not. There were earthbenders and waterbenders as well as plain warriors like himself. Most of their "army" was made up of men, but there were a few women besides those from Kyoshi. One girl in particular struck him as seeming far too gentle to be here, but the determination in her eyes prevented him from questioning her. She doubtless had her own reasons for volunteering.

_Neighbor to neighbor,_

_Father to son.  
One for all,  
And all for one.  
__Open the gates and seize the day,  
Don't be afraid, and don't delay.  
_

"We all know how powerful the Fire Nation is," Sokka continued. "We can't let that stop us or distract us. Their soldiers are just fighting for the Fire Lord, but we have something more. We're fighting to protect our homes, our families, our freedom, and even our way of life. One water drop after another can wear down a mighty mountain. And if we stand together, we'll create a flood that will drown the fire that threatens us!"

Thunderous applause followed this, but the approving nod from his father meant far more to him than all of that. Sokka got down from the rock, deciding that he had done his job of getting everybody geared up. As the symbolic head of their army, Aang said a few words, and then, they were assembling for the real battle.

Sokka looked around once more, knowing that many of these impromptu soldiers would not survive the day. They all knew that, too, but the specter of the world to come if the Fire Nation succeeded was more horrible to contemplate than individual death. He finally rested his gaze on the members of his makeshift "family": his father and sister and the adopted Aang and Toph. He hoped that they, at least, would make it through.

Above all, he hoped that this whole idea wouldn't turn out to be a huge mistake. He was finally learning the true consequences of command, and it was more than he'd bargained for.

_Nothing can break us;  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away.  
Arise and seize the day!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I came up with another possible use for this song, having The Gaang stir up revolt among the Fire Nation peasantry. Well, maybe later. Of course, I couldn't resist re-introducing the Kyoshi Warriors and a few others. If you looked carefully, you might find Song, my favorite one-episode character. Anyway, I really wanted to get this out there before The Day of Black Sun officially airs.

Review responses:

FourNations93: Oh, eventually. Would you believe I was almost 15 when The Little Mermaid came out? So I guess the songs from your childhood would be from my youth.

airnaruto45: Well, I finally used the song, even if it's not quite in the way you suggested. I hope you like the way it turned out.

intricate designs: I think it's because Avatar contains so many things common to the human experience, and that's what most songs are written to reflect.

SnakeEyes16: My only answer to your question is that Toph's become used to the movements of her friends. Even if she sensed Katara walking around, she might have subconsciously assumed she was just taking a bathroom break or something and ignored it, possibly while still asleep.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Yep, exactly. I guess that song didn't occur to me because it's in the end credits only, so I haven't heard it that much. You're right that it's perfect, though, for several different relationships.

GeorgiaPeaches: Doesn't it, though? "You'll Be in My Heart" is a good song. Do you have a suggestion for the situation it could cover?

Cybertoy00: Technically, Are We Dancing switched between Katara and Aang, but here's a Sokka one for you. I'm thinking about a Zuko one, and I'm sure I'll do one from Aang's perspective eventually. If you check out my Avatar Goes Broadway or 76 Trombones collections, there's more variety.

Justcallmewolfy: Well, we've seen the winter and summer solstices now, so it's been something over six months they've been together. Ooh, "I'll Make a Man Out of You" might be perfect for your idea and a possible great excuse to do Toph's point of view. Doesn't that sound like how she thinks of Aang?

libowiekitty: Thank you!

Katara2102: That's exactly how I felt about it. As for the singing, you should hear my in-laws doing "Happy Birthday." I think they manage five or six different keys at once!

Aangsfangirl1214: Yeah, Aladdin is part of my old VHS collection. Am I dating myself, or what? I'm surprised you cried, though – that's not what I was expecting for that story!


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Make a Man Out of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan, lyrics by David Zippel.

Author's Note: This was requested by Justcallmewolfy, although I chose the song and made it more specific to Toph. Anyway, I thought it sounded fun. This mostly consists of Toph's thoughts during Bitter Work. It was more of a challenge than I expected it to be.

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

_Let's get down to business -  
To defeat the Huns.  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?_

"Do you really think these people want to watch _two _little girls fight?" They had been Toph's first words to Avatar Aang, and she had so far seen nothing to cause her to revise her opinion very much. The odd thing was that her teasing and insults never seemed to bother him. Maybe he was more secure in himself than she'd originally given him credit for. You didn't want to go after his bison, though; she'd learned that one the hard way.

So Twinkle-toes wasn't really much fun to toy with, but Little Miss Perfect was a completely different matter. She seemed to be entirely made of sensitive spots, and Toph thoroughly enjoyed pressing all of them, especially since she realized that it was only a matter of time before Katara grew used to her. At that point, she'd learn to shrug off Toph's comments just like Aang did, and Toph would have to work a lot harder to get a rise out of her.

Today, however, it was Aang's first earthbending lesson, so Toph set aside the childishness (mostly) and became all business. On the positive side, she felt that verbal abuse needed to be an intrinsic part of his training, and she used it liberally.

_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,  
But you can bet,  
Before we're through:  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_

Aang was unable to do even the simplest of earthbending, so Toph set him to drilling instead, trying to get him to feel the stone as though it were part of him. Katara kept hanging around, and Toph didn't think this was a good thing. In Toph's opinion, Katara coddled Aang far too much. That might be all right for waterbending, since Toph didn't know much about it, but it definitely didn't work for earthbending.

Still, he was the Avatar, wasn't he? His past lives had learned all this stuff, so it seemed likely that Aang could manage it as well. Of course, Toph wasn't too sure about proper training methods. She'd been officially taught by Master Yu, but since he'd intentionally been covering only the basics with her, her true education had been obtained from the badger-moles who lived in the cliff upon which her family lived. In either case, her special earthbending sense had been a useful guide. Aang obviously didn't have this, so Toph was a little uncertain as to how best to teach him, not that she would ever admit that. Katara tried offering advice anyway, but her way seemed too soft. Earth was hard and stubborn, and Aang needed to learn to deal with that.

_Tranquil as a forest,  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center,  
You are sure to win._

The last straw was when Toph sent a boulder rolling downhill toward Aang. She thought that, faced with danger, he would have no choice but to fight back. Her general idea was that he would finally address the rock head-on. Instead, he leapt out of the way, triggering an outburst from Toph. Her tirade did not have the desired effect. Rather than charging up to prove her wrong, Aang merely receded under the onslaught, admitting defeat. Toph did not understand this at all. Every barrier she'd had put up in front of her only made her more stubborn and determined to prevail.

Aang, however, wasn't like that. Although clearly very powerful – his gust of wind had thrown her out of the earthbending arena, and she now realized that he hadn't even really been trying – he was variable and yielding, like the wind, more likely to go around an obstacle than through it. She just knew he had the ability inside him; the question was how to draw it out.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,_

_And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow, I'll make a man out of you!_

"Fine, whatever. Splash around until you feel better." Toph casually tossed the words off as Katara pulled an unresisting Aang away. Inwardly, Toph was wondering what to do to get Aang to stand up for himself. It never occurred to her that it might help him if she could think the way he did. As far as Toph was concerned, the world had to adapt to her. It had always worked before, even if she sometimes had to shape it herself.

While Katara and Aang did their waterbending, Toph rummaged among Aang's things. As evening approached, she rather ostentatiously shook the bag of nuts she had found. He said that he didn't mind sharing, but she had half expected that. Therefore, she drew out her _piece de resistance_ – his glider-staff. It had to be important to him, and sure enough, he protested her use of it as a nutcracker. She ignored all his complaints, though, and when he still failed to become aggressive or even assertive, she left him to his attempts to meditate.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath,  
Say goodbye to those who knew me.  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!  
This guy's got 'em scared to death,  
Hope he doesn't see right through me!  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim._

Toph wandered around for a while, until some unusual vibrations caught her attention. Making herself a pathway unobtrusively through the rock, she sat down to get comfortable and observe. It took her a moment to get a handle on the situation. Sokka was clearly stuck in the ground somehow, a crevice embracing him like a lover. He was just as clearly frightened.

Aang was nearby, and a large, growling beast Toph couldn't readily identify felt like it was gathering its strength. As it charged, Aang made a move that Toph could only assume was airbending because she stopped sensing the animal until it landed on the opposite side of Sokka. Aang then jumped up, and Toph felt him alight on a tall, natural pillar. He was trying to get the beast's attention. It didn't quite work, though, and it charged again, Aang just barely making it down to the ground in time to force it to avoid Sokka once more. The Water Tribe warrior then begged Aang not to leave him again.

_(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river,  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon.  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

Very interested by this point in the action, Toph pressed both of her hands to the ground to get a better "view." She detected another creature in the vicinity, similar in shape to the one that was attacking but much smaller. It was probably a baby, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

The large beast charged again, and Toph waited excitedly. This was the moment of truth. Aang had the power of the river and the wind, but he needed to _be_ a rock before he could move them, let alone learn how to manage fire. Could he stand his ground against the temptation for flight? He'd promised to stay with Sokka, so perhaps having a friend in trouble would give him the motivation Toph had thus far failed to find a way to provide.

_Time is racing toward us  
Till the Huns arrive.  
Heed my every order and you might survive.  
You're unsuited for the rage of war,  
So pack up, go home, you're through!  
How could I make a man out of you?_

Aang succeeded in driving the angry creature away, and Toph clapped sardonically, drawing his and Sokka's attention. She brushed Aang's outburst aside (it actually hadn't occurred to her that she might have been able to help – she still wasn't much of a team player), but she was impressed that he finally stood up to her, reclaiming his staff. She decided to try her own, drill-sergeant version of Katara's positive reinforcement as she rose to face him.

"You've got the stuff!" she concluded her little speech. "Now, move that rock!" Toph knew it had to be now, while the adrenaline was coursing through his body and he was probably still a bit angry with her. She was not really surprised when he succeeded, but she immediately dropped her confrontational attitude. Everyone relaxed, she freed Sokka, and they returned to camp, where Katara welcomed her brother gratefully.

_(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river,  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon.  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

Naturally, Aang immediately wanted to show Katara what he'd learned, having apparently completely forgotten about the brief standoff with a gigantic animal. Katara made the appropriate congratulations and fervent indications of her ongoing belief in him.

Toph considered contradicting Katara's assumption that Toph had taken her teaching advice, but it had been a long day, and she wasn't really in the mood to start a fight. Toph hoped that tomorrow would be more productive, but she definitely needed her rest before then. She suspected that Aang would continue to struggle with earthbending for a while, and she had to be prepared. Toph neither knew nor cared how Aang thought of her as a teacher, but he was a mentally exhausting student. She knew how Katara managed to deal with him, but she didn't think that method would work for her.

Toph couldn't imagine herself falling in love with him anytime soon.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I really struggled with the ending. "Toph the all-knowing" seemed a good way to close it out. I guess this story is showing again how I never fully agreed with Toph's training methods, but this time, I sort of chalked it up to ignorance and not really knowing how to deal with people. This song has a lot more lyrics than I originally realized, so I hope it turned out okay without being too repetitive or anything.

Review responses:

pinguinolatino: Well, I've discovered that my songfics aren't exactly typical. I try to write the stories so that they stand on their own, and the lyrics merely enhance and keep them focused. And no, I haven't seen the leaked episodes. I'm greatly disappointed, though, that on top of the leak, Nick decided to postpone the official airing for another week.

airnaruto45: Could you be a little more descriptive, please?

intricate designs: It sure can. Thanks!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Sorry, I got confused and was referring to "If I Never Knew You," but you're not the one who requested that. It's been funny to see the different reactions from fans on Haru's mustache and whatever that little bit under the lower lip is called. I think he looks silly.

TTAvatarfan: Thank you, glad you are enjoying these. This one was a little different.

Tang Si Ming-Yue: Many people have requested "I Won't Say I'm in Love," so that will be coming up eventually. "Candle in the Water" is great, and I already have an idea for it, just a little different than yours.

GeorgiaPeaches: Yeah, I don't think he looks very good in the mustache, but whatever. Well, no problem. When I get some of the other suggestions and my own ideas taken care of, I'll look up "You'll Be in My Heart" and see what springs to mind.

Justcallmewolfy: First, second, ongoing…my husband and I were discussing how difficult it must have been for Toph to say "You're the man!" to Aang in Nightmares & Daydreams. Hope you liked your idea coming to life!

Katara2102: I know what you mean, although I wasn't as upset about 307, 308, and 309 being leaked. Seriously, what did they expect when they aired them weeks early in another country? Of course someone was going to post them!

joehalo15: From what I've heard, I like parts of mine better, too. I'll see The Day of Black Sun next Friday.

Aangsfangirl1214: Wow, you're the second person who's sung the prior song in a chorus. I had no idea it was that popular in school choirs!


	6. Chapter 6: Candle on the Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Candle on the Water" from Pete's Dragon, by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn.

Author's Note: This is such a sweet song. Thank you to Tang Si Ming-Yue for suggesting it, although I didn't use it quite the way it was requested. Yet another "Katara watches over unconscious Aang" story. Sorry about that, but I think there are a couple of new details in it.

**Candle on the Water**

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
My love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
But the clouds are lifting,  
Don't give up; you have somewhere to turn._

Aang's unconsciousness was beginning to worry Katara. It had been two weeks now, and she wondered where he was. He had opened his eyes that one time as life returned to his body, but that had been it. She wondered if his soul was able to wander the spirit world while he was like this. There were moments when she swore she could feel his presence, hovering nearby, but she usually dismissed it as the wild imaginings of a mind too absorbed with concern.

At other times, Katara got the feeling that he was lost somewhere in the recesses of his own mind, unable to find his way to the surface and wake. She sent her love to him as strongly and as often as she could, hoping that he would sense it, and that it could guide him back. She only wished it hadn't taken her so long to realize how she felt. She should have told him.

"Don't give up on me," she would whisper into the silence. "I won't give up on you."

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
Till every wave is warm and bright.  
My soul is there beside you,  
Let this candle guide you,  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light._

Katara understood that Aang's body needed to heal itself, and maybe even his spirit, but that got harder and harder to remember as the days went by. She would find herself wanting to shake him in her anxiety, as though that would jolt him out of his torpor. She wanted – needed – to see those eyes open again.

She adopted a habit of taking periodic turns around the deck when such urges threatened to overtake her. The others on the ship seemed to have virtually forgotten about Aang's presence, which annoyed her, so she usually walked alone. She knew this probably wasn't fair, that there was just nothing any of them could do, so they stayed out of the way. However, she was also fairly certain that she wouldn't be in the mood to be reasonable until he woke up.

She stood on the deck, merging her own spirit with the wind and rain, imagining that she could somehow join Aang wherever he was and let him know that he was not alone. Even in rough seas, the combination of wind and sea spray on her face calmed her, allowing her to resume her vigil at his bedside once more.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you;  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer._

In the evenings, Katara lit a candle beside Aang, though neither of them really needed it. She watched the shadows play across his still face, granting almost a semblance of life to the features. Oddly, it reassured her, and a part of her deep down recognized the blessing fire could sometimes bestow.

It was at these times, when the outside light faded and everything seemed to grow quieter, that she began to think about what would happen when (it was never if) Aang woke up. He would blame himself for the fall of Ba Sing Se; she knew he would. It would be a failure to him, and she had to make sure he understood that it wasn't his fault.

Katara would have imaginary conversations with him, and they sometimes felt so real that she could forget, for a moment, that they hadn't actually happened. She also saw him in her dreams, and she would wake up saddened to realize that he wasn't sitting there beside her. It almost made her not want to sleep anymore, but she always did, if only for the hope of seeing him again. If only she concentrated on him hard enough, she thought, maybe he would really come back.

_I'll be your candle on the water,_

_This flame inside of me will grow.  
Keep holding on, you'll make it;  
Here's my hand so take it,_

Katara brushed her hand over Aang's short, dark hair. She felt strangely able to touch him even more intimately than usual now. She'd grown accustomed to his unresisting form, but it only vaguely occurred to her that this might not be a good thing. She didn't know how much he would remember when he awakened (never if), but she knew that everything would change. A part of her wanted to take all the advantage of their uninterrupted proximity that she could.

Katara blew out the candle. She trailed her fingers down Aang's arm and rested them in his hand. She squeezed it gently before lying down on the floor beside him, fingers still entwined with his, unwilling to let go. Whenever she thought of talking about how she felt about his absence, it was him she wanted to talk to. She seemed to miss Aang more each day, the emptiness inside her steadily growing. Along with that, though, her determination to see him recovered also grew.

Katara's eyes drifted shut as she sought out the realm of sleep. She'd heard that dreams could sometimes offer glimpses into the spirit world. Maybe, if she reached out to him, and he reached out to her, they could finally meet.

Maybe, this time, it would be real.

_Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow,__  
I'll never let you go,  
I'll never let you go,  
I'll never let you go._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: This is a short song, which made it pretty quick and easy to write. It was more stream-of-consciousness than my usual style, but I was trying to express how Katara had trouble really focusing on anything, like she was lost, too. Next will be a kind of follow-up during The Awakening from Aang's point of view using "If I Never Knew You."

Review responses:

Kimba616: Wow, so many of my former readers are coming back! It's great! Yes, the allusions were intentional. I almost cut out that "crevice" line but decided to keep it in for those who noticed it.

jliljj: Thanks!

TTAvatarfan: Truthfully, I'm not a fan of Bambi, but some of the songs are okay. I don't know anything at all about Bambi II, but I'll look it up.

FourNations93: Glad you liked the ending. I thought it was a fun twist, myself.

intricate designs: Thank you!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Out loud? Oh, dear. Yes, that song is in Pocahontas, and it's next. I thought Haru looked stupid, too. It just looked pasted on.

Justcallmewolfy: Oh, she might well have been a harda, but I think she genuinely wanted Aang to learn. Still, it was pure luck that Aang had to face off a saber-toothed moose-lion, and I have no idea how he would have learned the earthbender spirit without that.

Katara2102: It was supposed to be sort of unexpected but showing that Toph knew what was going on between them. I think Haru looks stupid, not more mature. But that's just me.

Aangsfangirl1214: I like to play around with different perspectives, and Toph is an interesting but challenging one.


	7. Chapter 7: If I Never Knew You

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "If I Never Knew You" from Pocahontas, lyrics by Jon Secada.

Author's Note: I found many weaknesses in The Awakening, so this is my way of showing how at least one portion of it could have been done, well, better. I start out with Aang's little temper tantrum after he was invited to go ashore for dinner. After that, though, I veer off in my own direction, and Katara sticks it out to have a meaningful conversation. Oh, and I believe this song was originally requested by San Chan Reincarnaited.

**If I Never Knew You**

"I hate this plan! I don't want you, or anyone, risking your lives to fix my mistakes!" In a fit of anger, Aang tore down the Fire Nation banner that hung in his cabin and sat down on the edge of the bed, chest heaving. Katara just stood there with a calm that Aang found unnerving. If she would just yell back at him or something, he could deal with it. Anything but this complete implacability.

"They're not your mistakes," she said quietly.

"I failed. I let Ba Sing Se fall." He wasn't going to let her talk him out of this one. "I let the Earth Kingdom fall."

"Look, I'm not saying mistakes weren't made. Azula snuck into Ba Sing Se because she defeated the Kyoshi warriors. Was it their fault they weren't strong enough?"

"Katara, you know that's not what I—"

"The king trusted her and the other girls because Sokka told them he could," Katara continued relentlessly. "It was because of me that Azula knew Zuko was in the city, so I'm the reason he was there to make the decision to fight with her instead of against her. I was also stupid enough to get myself captured in the first place. By the way, how did you know about that?" The question surprised Aang so much that he answered honestly.

"I saw you in trouble," he said simply. Katara nodded as though she had half expected this.

There was a silence while Aang thought back. It had been this vision that had intruded on his work with the Guru, preventing him from completing his mastery of the Avatar State. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he was absolutely certain that because Azula had attacked while he was still in the process of opening his seventh chakra, he was now totally cut off from that capability. He had no idea if the condition was permanent.

_If I never knew you,  
If I never felt this love,  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be.__  
And if I never held you,  
I would never have a clue,  
How, at last, I find in you  
The missing part of me._

"Well, there you have it," said Katara matter-of-factly, not questioning what he had seen or how. "I drew you into a trap. It's my fault."

At this, Aang turned toward Katara. She had not approached him while they spoke, giving him his space. As he looked at her, he knew that he loved her now as much as ever, maybe even more. It was as though dying had given him a new perspective on the things that were truly important. Or was it something more; had her act of pulling him back to life created a new bond between them? He wasn't aware of anyone who'd actually brought someone back from death, let alone the Avatar. For all he knew, they might be in uncharted territory.

"I could never blame you, Katara," he answered quietly, and he meant it in every sense he could think of.

"And I don't blame you," she returned. She still did not move closer, and while Aang hated this distance between them, he wasn't sure he was quite ready to let her back in again. "When you get right down to it, you could pin all this on Avatar Roku. Maybe he should have seen what was coming. After all, he was a fully realized Avatar, at the peak of his power. He could have stopped the Fire Nation before they got this strong."

"Maybe." Aang didn't know what to think. Katara had him questioning a lot of assumptions, but it might be a good thing for him to move past his prior impulsiveness.

"My point is that there's plenty of blame to go around," she continued. "We've all made mistakes. The important thing is what we do now. Ultimately, you should blame Azula and the Fire Lord. It was their plotting and ambition that caused all of this, and their ancestors before them."

_In this world so full of fear,  
Full of rage and lies,  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes, so dry your eyes.  
And I'm so grateful to you;  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you._

"I guess I know that," Aang admitted. No longer able to sit still, he stood up and began pacing. "But it's supposed to be my job to stop stuff like that."

"No one can be everywhere and do everything," Katara pointed out. "Not even you. But if it helps, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Of course. I've gone over everything in my mind a thousand times, tried to figure out what I could have done differently, but I've had several weeks to get used to the situation and try to stop blaming myself for my part in this whole disaster. You just need a little time, too."

Aang stopped moving and found himself facing Katara across the bed. He shook his head and turned his gaze downward, determined to be stubborn about this.

"I never should have brought you and Sokka with me in the first place," he said, although he knew he couldn't have come as far as he had without them. "I can't keep putting you at risk. Maybe it would have been better if you'd never even found me. I'm just giving people hope that I can't fulfill." He was falling into despair now, and while part of him wanted Katara to pull him out of it, another part thought he deserved to stay there.

"Sokka and I came with you on our own," she reminded him forcefully. "We've kept choosing you over and over. And I want you to know that I have never, for one second, regretted meeting you!" Her voice was tight with emotion on the last words, and when Aang looked up, he could see tears welling up, blurring the usually brilliant blue of her eyes. His own eyes threatened to water, and he turned away and sat down on the bed again. It was too painful to see her like this. He would have preferred to stay angry; it was safer.

_If I never knew you,_

_I'd be safe but half as real,  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true!  
I'm so grateful to you;  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you._

"How can you say that?" Aang asked dejectedly. "All I've done is put you and your family in danger." He felt the shift behind him as her weight sank down onto the mattress as well.

"That's not true," Katara contradicted. "If I'd stayed at the South Pole, I _might _have been safer. But I wouldn't have been me. At least, not the me I am now. I didn't know it then, but I was just going through the motions of life. I kept myself busy with everyday tasks because I didn't know what else to do. It was you who taught me how to really live."

"I don't understand," Aang said, half turning toward her. Katara opened her mouth, reconsidered, bit her lower lip, and tried again.

"Well, you just have to trust me when I say that you've made me into something more than I ever thought I could be."

"You were always something special." He was taking a bit of a chance here, but Katara only smiled faintly and blushed.

"You opened new worlds to me," she continued. "I've seen things now that I'd never even imagined. I mastered waterbending because of you. Something's changed inside me, too, something I don't even really understand yet. I feel…bigger, somehow."

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,  
Somehow we'd make the whole world right.  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,  
All they leave are whispers in the night,  
But still my heart is saying we were right._

Aang wasn't quite sure what to say to this. He actually felt much the same way. It was part of why he'd struggled not to give her up. He just couldn't believe that something which made him feel so complete, so fully alive, could be wrong. If he were honest with himself, he felt even more connected to her and his earthly life now that he'd lost it once. He seemed to be going backward rather than forward, becoming ever more confused.

"You would have found all of that eventually," he told her at last. "It was always in you."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Katara moved on – or at least, back to a previous topic. "This is how things happened, and we can't go back and change it now. You're in no condition to go off on your own. Until you're recovered, you need us. And we need you." The last part was added quietly, hesitantly.

"It's just so frustrating," he admitted, clenching his fists at his sides. "I can't show myself anywhere, I can't fight. I feel so…useless."

"I know." She spoke softly here, but there was steel in her voice when she continued. "I haven't been able to use my waterbending much, either, since we're pretending to be Fire Nation. However, I also know that I haven't been taking care of you all this time just to watch you run off and get yourself killed again."

_If I never knew you,  
(There is no moment I regret).  
If I never knew this love,  
(Since the moment that we met)  
I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be,  
If our time auspicious as that is here at last._

Again. Killed _again. _Katara's words sliced through Aang like icy daggers, which was no doubt what she had intended. He was still getting used to the idea that he'd come back from the dead, and he hadn't given any thought to how it might have felt for her to see it happen or what it must have been like for the others afterward. He pictured seeing her fall lifeless to the ground and shuddered involuntarily, gritting his teeth together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. However, his line of thinking gave him a new argument. "Then you can understand why I don't want to see something like this happen to you." He gestured at his bandages.

"Of course I understand it. That doesn't mean I'm going to let your feelings or mine get in the way of what has to be done."

This last sentence made Aang smile for the first time, just a little. He'd never known Katara to let anything get in the way of what she thought was right, or to interfere with the method she believed was the correct one. It was just so like her that it centered him, brought him back to where he needed to be.

"I still have to face the Fire Lord," Aang reminded her.

"I know," she nodded solemnly. "I just don't want you stupidly throwing away your life before it's time. He'll still be there a few months from now."

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,  
Somehow we'd make the world right.  
I thought our love would be so beautiful,  
We'd turn the darkness into light,  
And still, my heart is saying we were right!_

Suddenly, Katara began crying, and she finally broke through the invisible wall that had separated them by throwing her arms around his neck. Even in her distraught state, Aang noticed that she avoided touching his wounded back. He wondered if she even had to think about it anymore.

"I missed you so much!" she confessed, sobbing into his shoulder. "Please don't leave me again!" It would have taken a stronger will than Aang's to refuse such a request. He hadn't missed the fact that "we" had changed to "me." Whatever might have been left of his resolve crumbled.

"I suppose you'd follow me if I left?" he asked, sighing resignedly. Perhaps hearing the change of tone in his voice, she looked up at him hopefully.

"To the ends of the earth," she replied fervently. Her devotion surprised him a little, but he didn't dwell on it. There would be time to address that later.

"Then I'll stay. At least until the eclipse," he promised. He'd never really wanted to leave her, and knowing how much pain it would cause her, he simply couldn't.

"I won't stop you from fulfilling your destiny, as much as I might like to," Katara asserted, backing away and drying her eyes. "But you also need to let me fulfill mine." With a shock, Aang realized that he'd earlier been telling her that she always had a destiny but hadn't realized the full meaning of his own words.

_We were right, and if I never knew you,  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky, never knowing why,  
Lost forever, if I never knew you._

"If you can do it, I guess I can, too," Aang decided. His stomach growled, and he grabbed at it. "We're probably too late to meet Sokka and Toph for dinner." Katara chuckled weakly.

"I'm sure they'll bring us something when we don't catch up with them."

"If Sokka doesn't eat it all on the way back." They both laughed, and things were…well, as good as could be expected. She was right about everything. He only had to hide for a matter of weeks, and it was selfish and foolish for him to want to rush things. Besides, he'd had to hide his identity before, so it made no sense for that to bother him more now.

Furthermore, it was as impossible to protect Katara from her destiny as it had been for Aang to run away from his, and he had to respect her enough not to try. He tentatively reached out his hand, and she took it. They had made this pledge before, but he felt it needed to be renewed.

"Whatever happens…" he started.

"We're in this together," she answered, as though reading his mind. He nodded his agreement, and it somehow felt right that it was just the two of them this time.

And if he had anything to say about it, their commitment would ultimately last even longer than this war had.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Wow, that turned out to be really long. And some stuff still ended up on the editing room floor, in a matter of speaking. I think this would have been a much more realistic way to change Aang's mind, not to mention providing a rich, emotional scene that the episode clearly lacked. I definitely would have preferred something like this to Aang's inexplicable flight and Katara's abrupt issues with her father.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Well, I agree on both your points, but I wasn't sure all my readers would feel the same way.

jliljj: I'm glad I didn't make you wait long, then!

Kumori Doragon: Wow, thank you. I'm afraid this one might have had a similar effect on you. It's okay if you don't want to say why.

joehalo15: I know how things can go. It is always best to start with a good song, but it can be fun with mediocre or just silly ones, too!

Katara2102: Thank you! As for the Kataang kiss, I have this fear that they're just going to ignore it for another six episodes, using the presence of the "extra" people in the group as an excuse, plus the distraction of the failure of the invasion.

Kimba616: Katara has her good and bad points, but Aang loves her, which is really all the character recommendation I need, I guess.:)

Tang Si Ming-Yue: You're welcome! You've had some good suggestions, so it's not too hard to use them.

Aangsfangirl1214: If you want me to read that Toph story of yours and give you my opinion, I'd be happy to. Toph is a challenge, which is why I don't write from her perspective very often, but it can be very satisfying to accomplish.

BlackRose108: Well, I'm glad I inspired you. To echo Wishing…, I don't think enough can be written about how Katara was doing, thinking and feeling between the seasons.

reach 4 the stars: I'm happy that you're enjoying the stories. I don't have any plans to watch Bambi II, but I have small children, so it could happen.

TTAvatarfan: I'll look up the song. No reason to let my personal problems with Bambi get in the way. I wasn't that crazy about Pocahontas, either. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last.


	8. Chapter 8: I Won't Say I'm in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules, lyrics by David

Zippel.

Author's Note: Yet another collection I've left for a while. So many people requested this song that I don't remember them all, but it was San-chan Reincarnaited who suggested making it a Tokka. I don't think I'm all that good at Tokka, but I thought I'd give it a try. This takes place during Sokka's Master. I think some of the lyrics are missing from the version I used, but oh well. I didn't really have any more story, anyway.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation,  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Toph didn't understand what she was feeling. It was obviously ridiculous. He wasn't even a bender, and when she'd first met him, she'd just thought of him as a nearly useless hanger-on. On the other hand, he was also the only one who had been trying to get her to stay when the other two lost their tempers with her.

Something had changed since then, but she wasn't sure what or how it had happened. It didn't really matter, anyway. Even if the way she felt was reasonable, she had "seen" how he'd acted around Suki going through Serpent's Pass. Sokka clearly cared a lot for that girl, taking Toph's rescue of him for granted while showing concern for Suki. He'd even shared a passionate kiss with her when she left. It would be better if Toph could just forget about him and move on.

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin',  
He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you.  
Girl, you can't conceal it,  
We know how you feel  
And who you're thinking of._

Unfortunately, such a resolution was easier thought about than acted upon, especially when she had to be around him day and night. Even now, when he'd gone off to study sword-fighting, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. It didn't help that Katara and Aang were listless in Sokka's absence as well. If Toph could have had some activity, she would have felt better. Beating up Aang with some earthbending might have helped, but she couldn't even muster the energy to make the suggestion.

In any case, Toph had no one to "move on" to. She didn't really know any other boys besides Aang, and she felt no inclination towards him whatsoever. That aside, he was clearly already spoken for, even if Katara didn't quite know it yet. Katara's jealousy while Aang danced with that other girl during his dance party was something Toph could sense from across the room, and she'd found it highly amusing.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,  
(You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh)  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

The other two didn't bother to conceal that they missed Sokka, but that was easy enough for them. Neither of them were…well, whatever she was about him. Toph tried to occupy herself by consciously hiding her own, unreasonable sense of loss from them. Instead of talking about him, she just said how bored she was and commiserated with them in a non-committal sort of way.

She certainly would never tell them she was in love with their absent companion. Such expressions were overdone and unnecessarily sappy, in her opinion. That kind of thing might suit Sweetness and Twinkle-toes, but not Toph. Besides, it wasn't true. Nope. Definitely not. Completely out of the question.

And the fact that her heart sped up when she felt his familiar footsteps approaching did not contradict this statement in the least.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

"I don't know. I guess they missed you or something," Toph answered in response to Sokka's question about why Katara and Aang were laughing at his completely innocuous words. "I didn't care." She turned away as her face heated up, desperately trying to control her reactions and fervently grateful that that neither Sokka nor the others had her ability to detect lies.

Of course, Sokka didn't seem to notice her comment, simply saying that it was nice to be missed and giving them all a task. Since the three of them had been bored out of their minds, they all attacked the problem with gusto. Toph threw herself into the effort of shifting the chunk of meteorite, welcoming the distraction. Sokka's indifference to her couldn't be more obvious, and she had to protect herself. She didn't have much experience with this, but even she could tell that down this path lay heartbreak.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,  
(Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love)  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love.  
(You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love)_

The reward for Toph and the others in helping Sokka get the meteorite to the sword master's house was getting to watch Sokka make his own sword out of the material. Toph eagerly followed his every movement with her earthbending sense even as she mentally berated herself for doing so.

It was even greater torture for her when he actually took up the new sword and practiced using it. The battle with the master was intense, even though Toph lost parts of it, either due to distance or when the combatants left the ground temporarily. Although she suspected Piandao didn't actually intend to hurt Sokka, Toph still found the whole experience nerve-wracking. She could tell that the others felt the same, but Sokka had wanted them to stay out of it. He'd held his own very well, though, and Toph was very proud of him, although she would never tell him that.

_You're way off base, I won't say it;  
Get off my case, I won't say it.  
(Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love)_

When it was all done, and the journey was underway again, Sokka gave Toph a piece of the meteorite that he had evidently saved. She was touched by the fact that he'd thought of her, even though she knew it probably didn't mean anything. She played with the strange substance, forming it into shapes as they occurred to her.

In the end, she formed it into a bracelet and wore it on her upper arm, where it would always be available if she wanted it. Sokka wore his new sword on his back, and Toph could actually sense the cosmic material, unique and unusually dense – somewhat like Sokka, some might say. It made her feel like there was a connection between them, even if it was only in her head.

After all, she would never say it.

_At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: The only way I seem to be able to write Tokka is one-sided, but with occasional hints of reciprocity. Short but fun. At least, I thought so. I'm not sure if I spelled Piandao's name right, but I was too lazy to look it up.

Review responses:

joehalo15: Thanks a lot! The Awakening had a number of weaknesses, but I think a scene like that could have improved the overall impression immensely!

airnaruto45: I'll consider the Bella Notte suggestion at some later time. It's a hard song to do without sounding overly sappy. Anyway, this request had been out there since around Chapter 2, and I already had the idea started.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Oh, I'm unique, all right.

libowiekitty: Thank you. That song just seemed so perfect to me.

donjonkeeper: Don't worry; I plan to add more. I just can't promise how quick I'll be about it.

Vanille Strawberry: I think the number would have been in the thousands, probably, and I myself would have been swooning!

Katara2102: Yeah, I would have preferred that, too. Well, I've cheated and watched The Western Air Temple (but not the successive ones that have aired in Canada), and sure enough, they don't talk about the kiss. They barely talk about the invasion!

TTAvatarfan: Still on my list, but I've been rather behind on all my projects lately. Holidays can do that to you. Sorry to make you wait so long for an update!

San-chan Reincarnaited: I guess I'm using a lot of things you suggested. What can I say? They're good ideas.

Aangsfangirl1214: Obviously, that's the way I felt, too, which is why I wrote it. The whole middle of that episode just made no sense! The ending was kind of loose, too.

The Madshoe1: I'm glad you had a chance to catch up on a lot of my fics while I was taking a bit of a break. I'm certainly trying to maintain quality.


	9. Chapter 9: Once Upon a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty, words and adaptation of music by Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence.

Author's Note: Well, this is a pretty short one, but the idea came to me, and it's about all I had time for. Besides, my reviews have been falling off, which means it must be time for another Kataang!:) Sokka and Katara discuss Aang the evening after they've "rescued" him from Zuko. I sort of envisioned this occurring the night before they go to the Southern Air Temple, but I'm not sure how long it took to get there.

**Once Upon a Dream**

"I don't get it."

"What?" Katara turned towards her brother, surprised out of her reverie by his voice. He was staring into the dying flames of their campfire.

"I just don't get it. How did you know?" Sokka gestured toward the boy sleeping on his bison. Aang had obviously been exhausted from his harrowing day, but it had almost the opposite effect on the Water Tribe siblings. At least, Katara knew that she felt abnormally keyed up. Between her first time away from home, her first flight, the run-in with the Fire Nation, and finding the Avatar, her mind kept going in circles, running over the new experiences. She couldn't quite settle down.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Katara responded, shifting her position.

"How did you know who he was?"

"Well, I certainly didn't know he was the Avatar."

_I know you;  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream._

"Okay, but you trusted him right away. What did you see that I missed?" The flickering firelight deepened the lines of his frown, and Katara could see that this was really bothering him. Sokka hated to be wrong, and he was desperate to figure out why. Katara wasn't certain she could help him with that, but she was willing to try.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "I just sort of felt like I knew him, somehow."

"You couldn't possibly have known him," Sokka scoffed. "You said yourself he was in that ice for 100 years." He was being very logical, but that was exactly his problem. Despite her frequent insults, Katara knew that Sokka was quite intelligent. Unfortunately, that intelligence got in the way sometimes. He couldn't seem to expand his consciousness to believe in things that couldn't be readily proven. He'd always thought Katara silly for listening to Gran-Gran's tales night after night, but it was because of those stories that she was better equipped than he to adapt to their present situation.

_I know you;  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam._

"I don't mean I knew him with my head," she tried to explain. "It's more like I knew him with my heart."

"That makes even less sense."

"Look, you asked, and that's the best answer I can come up with," she retorted irritably. "I'm sorry if it doesn't fit in with your world view!" In truth, part of her frustration stemmed from the fact that she herself didn't fully understand what had happened. Since she didn't understand, it was nearly impossible for her to explain it in a way that Sokka would comprehend. Besides, even though her mind felt wide awake, she was really very tired.

All Katara knew was that she had felt a strange thrill of recognition, like something from a half-remembered dream, the moment her eyes had met Aang's. Later, she had joked about the "evil look in his eye" for the very reason that his eyes struck her as containing completely the opposite. They even looked oddly familiar.

_But__ I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem,  
But if I know you,  
I know what you'll do -_

"I guess we should try and get some sleep," Sokka said, apparently deciding the subject was closed. At her nod, he scooped sand over the fire to put it out. Katara could only hope that this journey they were on would help to broaden Sokka's horizons and make him open his mind to new possibilities. She was glad he had come along, but he could still be annoyingly close-minded.

Katara snuggled into her fur-lined sleeping roll, but her eyes and thoughts kept straying to where Aang slept peacefully. He wanted to go first to see his home at the Southern Air Temple, which was understandable, but she was worried about what they would find there. She would have to find a way to prepare him.

She marveled over how she had already come to care so much for someone she'd known only a few days. Gran-Gran had said that Katara and Sokka found Aang for a reason. Maybe it was her destiny, and Katara had somehow always known that it would happen. That might explain her sense of familiarity.

_You'll love me at once,_

_The way you did once  
Upon a dream._

One thing Katara would definitely not tell Sokka was that she had long been wondering how she would ever meet a boy of her own age that was not her brother. The warriors had been gone for two years, and even the youngest of them was eight years her senior. Now a boy had shown up practically on their doorstep, and Sokka had already teased her about being his girlfriend. It was too soon to use such terms, but if her imagination occasionally strayed in that direction, perhaps she could be forgiven.

Whatever the purpose of their meeting, her fate and Sokka's were connected to Aang's now. The last airbender had no one else, even if he had yet to accept it, and maybe that was what drew Katara to him. Her heart already ached at the thought of the empty temple they would likely discover.

"Good night, Aang," she whispered into the darkness, needing to speak her feelings aloud, even if no one could hear her. "We'll be here for you, whatever happens."

Her promise made, she drifted off to sleep.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I'm not wild about the ending, but since this takes place between the second and third episodes, I didn't want to get too deep into their relationship. At the same time, I think I alluded to and foreshadowed things that would eventually happen and set up The Southern Air Temple.

Review responses:

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: That does sound like a good idea, and I typed up the lyrics after reading your suggestion, but I haven't been able to sit down and write it yet. That song has a LOT of words, and I think I'll have to cut the second half, about the voice as payment.

Katara2102: I finally lost patience and watched WAS, too. I don't get Combustion Man's role in the season, other than an excuse for random action scenes. I've also watched the last segment of TFM, and it seemed mostly like filler to me. Do they really need an entire episode to explain where firebending came from? Yue explained waterbending origins in about two sentences! And why are Teo, Haru, and The Duke even there? They're ignored most of the time, anyway.

TTAvatarfan: Yeah, I still like Suki best with Sokka. I hope we see her again soon. I'm still plugging away at these collections, updating when I can. I'm trying to start rotating between this, Broadway, and What You Missed.

San-chan Reincarnaited: Okay, I have the lyrics typed up. I don't like to do the characters singing, though, unless it works with the story, and as protective as Sokka is, I'm not sure I can see it happening. However, it's occurred to me that it might work as one of Aang's hallucinations in N&D.

Aangsfangirl1214: Oh, I totally agree Sokka's Master was a huge Tokka episode. We mostly saw her side, but he did give her a present at the end. I just really wish they'd wrap up the Sukka angle if they're going to go this way with it.

ilovekataang: I've been thinking about that, but I'm not sure which couple to use it for.


	10. Chapter 10: Bella Notte

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp, words and music by Peggy Lee and Sonny Burke.

Author's Note: Okay, this is for airnaruto45. Aang and Katara discuss what he learned about firebending by meeting the dragons. Hope you like it!

**Bella Notte**

"Hey, Aang. It's a nice night. Want to go for a walk?" Katara's voice broke into Aang's thoughts, and he blinked at her in surprise.

"Uh, sure," he agreed, standing up from where he'd been contemplating the flames of their campfire and turning away to allow his eyes to adjust to the moonlight beyond.

The pair walked some distance in silence, and it occurred to Aang that this was the first time he'd been alone with Katara since he'd kissed her. He wondered if she wanted to talk about that. Half of him wanted to talk about it, but the other half was content to let events stand without muddling them up with needless talk.

Eventually, Katara selected a spot to her liking and sat down on a gentle, grassy slope. Aang settled in beside her, waiting for her to give the reason for pulling him aside like this.

_This is the night,  
It's a beautiful night,  
And we call it Bella Notte._

"So, how was your journey with _him_?" Katara asked. She no longer used Zuko's name, unless it was absolutely necessary to identify him. Aang knew that Katara had not forgiven him and would probably never forget the things he had done.

"It was okay," Aang shrugged. "He's not so bad, really. Actually, we're not that different."

"Are you kidding me?" In the low light, her incredulity was more heard than seen. "You are _nothing_ like him!" Aang couldn't help smiling a little at that. In her own way, Katara was just as stubborn in her beliefs as Sokka, even if their articles of faith comprised different areas.

"We have more in common than you'd think," he answered calmly. "We both got confused and made mistakes while we were trying to figure out our destinies."

"You learned a lot faster than he did."

"I had more help."

Aang could tell that Katara wasn't convinced, but she seemed content to change the subject as she turned her gaze toward the sky.

_Look at the skies,  
They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely Bella Notte._

"The stars seem so close here," she remarked. "Even closer than at the other air temples. It's almost like you could reach out and touch them. I don't know why."

"I don't know why, either, but I know what you mean." Aang paused. "I've been thinking about the stars."

"What about them?"

"Well, the sun's basically a big ball of fire. It's the source of firebending, and it gives light and heat to the world. What if the stars are made of the same stuff?"

"You mean, smaller versions of the sun?" Katara sounded perplexed.

"Not necessarily. If they were really far away, they could be about the same size but _look _tiny because of the distance."

They both sat in silence for a few beats, considering this. Aang realized that Sokka would be the person most likely to shed light on his idea.

So," said Katara slowly. "What you're saying is that every one of those stars might have worlds like ours near them?"

"It's possible," Aang replied noncommittally.

_Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here.  
_

Katara lay back, resting her head on her hands and letting her hair spread out, and Aang followed her example. This gave an unimpeded view of the crescent moon and the starscape spread out above them. Aang could almost imagine that there was nothing but sky and Katara's presence beside him. He could easily lose himself in that feeling, forgetting all of the harsh realities that awaited him on the ground.

"Wow," Katara whispered. "It makes you feel really small, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I'd really prefer _not _to be the center of the universe." He turned his head when she giggled.

"You know, you're very…different," she remarked.

On the face of it, this was a pretty neutral comment, but Aang had the feeling it was meant as a compliment. Tentatively, he stretched a hand out toward her, stopping when he touched the bent elbow near her head. He was gratified when she pulled her hand out from behind her hair and twined her fingers lightly with his.

_The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near._

The stars also reminded Aang of his training with the Guru, trying to harness "cosmic energy." At the moment, he found it hard to believe that any amount of "cosmic energy" could possibly be more powerful than what he felt right now, under a clear sky, in peaceful surroundings, knowing that the one he loved most in the world was right beside him.

"I think I did learn some important things," he said, returning to the topic of his quest to find the origin of firebending. "For one thing, I know now that Master Jeong Jeong was wrong."

"Oh? Wrong about what?"

"Well, he said that fire could only bring pain and destruction," Aang tried to explain even as he was working out all of the ramifications in his own mind. "But that isn't true. Fire also gives life. Nothing could live without the sun, and we use fire to warm us on cold nights and cook our food."

"Well, yes, that is a good point," Katara acknowledged after a moment.

"It wasn't Jeong Jeong's fault," Aang continued. "The destructive side of firebending was all he'd been taught – all anyone has been taught for a long time."

_Oh, this is the night,_

_And the heavens are right  
On this lovely Bella Notte._

"So what does that mean for you – for all of us?" Katara raised herself up on her elbow to face him while keeping their fingers in contact. Aang chewed his lip thoughtfully. It was very hard to concentrate when she was gazing at him so earnestly.

"I think it means that one of the things I have to do is bring balance back to firebending," he decided finally. "I need to show people that there are two sides to fire."

"I have a better idea," mused Katara.

"Oh really?" Aang turned his body to mirror her. Instead of answering immediately, Katara leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the mouth. When she pulled back, her eyes were shining with an inner light.

"Leave that to the firebenders who know the truth, like Iroh and _him,_" she suggested quietly. "I think returning balance to the world is quite enough for one Avatar." Aang would have liked to argue that restoring firebending to its origins was part of that, but he was entirely too stunned to speak.

And that was perfectly all right.

_Oh, this is the night,_

_And the heavens are right  
On this lovely Bella Notte._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I didn't originally plan to have them kiss, but it seemed like a good ending, and I hadn't done this kind of fluff in a while.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Actually, reincarnation is a hallmark of the Hindu religion, but I intentionally left it open to interpretation. However, I was actually thinking that it fit in with the first two chapters of Avatar Goes Broadway.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I hope two "calm" Kataang chapters in a row isn't a problem for anyone. I'm so busy right now that I'm focusing on the songs that don't have a lot of words.

Katara2102: Well, Toph seems to like Zuko all right, too. After all, she's never really fought him. The new episodes have to begin airing in the next month because the DVD is due out May 6.

Anti-R: I've really addressed your comments privately, but with so many things to accomplish before the finale, I don't understand why the show seems to be spending so much time on filler. It's not that I think information on the source of firebending wasn't valuable but that it wasn't worth an entire episode.

TTAvatarfan: I feel like I'm doing nothing BUT Kataang lately, but I forget that my readers don't necessarily read all of my collections, so I need to spread it around. As the last chapter was at the beginning of the series, so this one covers Kataang at present. Bookends!

Aangsfangirl1214: I think the show does illustrate how quickly Aang and Katara developed a connection, but I try to spell it out in more words. I'm glad you think it fits; that's what I was going for.


	11. Chapter 11: Poor Unfortunate Soul

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Poor Unfortunate Soul" from The Little Mermaid, lyrics by Howard Ashman.

Author's Note: Well, I feel like I've been working on this one forever. Sorry it's taken so long to finish. The song was requested a while ago by Wishing Only Wounds the Heart. I had to cut the second half of the lyrics for it to make sense, though. And some of you might think even that's generous by the end.

**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko, along with a squad of the Firelord's most trusted guardsman, finally caught up with Azula after following a series of rumors. They found her living in a cave near the rocky shore of a sparsely settled island. The voice that invited them in was the same as always, but the face was vastly different.

Aang observed that the years of running had not been good to the former princess. Her once-fair skin was weathered from exposure to the elements, her cheeks were hollow, and she looked older than he knew her to be. Still, her gold eyes were as bright as ever, and Aang didn't trust the calculating gleam in them.

"So, Zuzu. You found me at last," she drawled, not sounding terribly surprised. Zuko only bristled slightly at the childhood nickname as he gestured to the guards to stay back. Azula's gaze took in the group. "And the Avatar. I should have known. Where's the little waterbender? I thought sure she would want to be here."

Aang actually opened his mouth to answer her before he realized that it was none of Azula's business. It was clear that the princess had not lost all of her charisma and guile, and that made her dangerous. He scowled at her without speaking and felt immense satisfaction when she fell back a step, although he was careful not to let that show. Avatar Aang at age 20 was far more imposing than he had been at 12.

_I admit that in the past, I've been a nasty.  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch!  
But you'll find that nowadays,  
I've mended all my ways,  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch.  
True? Yes!._

In truth, Aang's wife was pregnant again and had stayed home to protect the baby. The consummate mother in Katara persuaded her to take precautions for her children that she wouldn't have considered for herself, a trait that Aang had been grateful for on more than one occasion.

"Nice place," Zuko quipped sardonically, sweeping the interior of the cave with his eyes and one arm. The furnishings consisted of a cot, a table, and two chairs. More noticeable were the crowded rows of shelves that lined the walls. "How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of years," Azula shrugged. "So, what now? You drag me off to prison in chains?" She made it sound hopelessly melodramatic.

"You tried to take over as the Firelord," Zuko replied, maintaining a conversational tone. "That's a treasonous offense."

"All right, fine. I know you both have reasons to hate me. I'm certainly not going to ask forgiveness, especially for things I did for _our father_." She emphasized those two words, glancing askance at her brother. Zuko stiffened and clenched his jaw but made no other response, so she continued. "That wasn't treason, since he was the Firelord then. Anyway, that's all in the past. I've been living peacefully for years. Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

_And I fortunately know a little magic;  
It's a talent that I always have possessed.  
And here lately, please don't laugh,  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed. (Pathetic!)_

Aang and Zuko exchanged glances, and Aang suspected they were both thinking the same thing. Whatever innocence she might pretend, Azula was far too crafty and unscrupulous to have roaming free. She was a threat to Zuko's reign and, by extension, to the peace that Aang and many others had worked so hard to establish.

"What do you do here?" Aang asked, avoiding her question.

"I'm a hedge-witch," came the unexpected answer, accompanied by a derisive laugh. "People come to me for help."

At hearing this, Aang couldn't hide his incredulity. Zuko must have been wearing a similar expression because Azula looked back and forth between them, the wry smile that might have been self-mockery never wavering.

"It's okay; you can laugh," she added finally. "I know it's hard to believe, but a girl has to make her way somehow. After mastering firebending at such a young age, I needed something to occupy me besides history and tactics. I'm sure you can understand that needlepoint isn't exactly my style, so I studied herbology and alchemy."

_Poor, unfortunate souls!  
So sad, so true.  
That one longing to be thinner,  
That one wants to get the girl,  
And do I help them?  
Yes, I do!_

"I've learned a little of what the Fire Nation teaches as 'history,'" Aang couldn't resist commenting. "A lot of it is highly inaccurate." Azula favored him with a superior smirk that made a chill run down his spine.

"I think you would find that the education of the royal family was far better than what _you_ might have seen," she responded arrogantly. "Of course we told the masses what we wanted them to believe."

"So you make poisons?" Zuko interrupted, doubtfully scanning the shelves of powders, liquids, and other raw materials. Clearly, he couldn't think of any other use his sister might have for such things. Aang suspected that she was trying to buy time for some reason, though he couldn't imagine for what. He resolved to remain on his guard.

"Only to keep in practice," Azula shot back in a tone that was entirely too sweet and recalled the bantering of her younger days. "No, there's not much call for those, and do you really think the locals would have tolerated me this long if that's what I was doing? I mix medicines and such. Weight loss elixirs and love potions are also very popular."

"There's no such thing as a love potion," Aang scoffed, with sharpness in his tone. Azula gazed at him piercingly. Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable, but he didn't flinch.

_Those poor, unfortunate souls!  
In pain, in need._

_They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, 'Spells, Ursula, please!'  
And I help them -  
Yes, indeed!_

"You're right, of course," Azula agreed mildly. "There doesn't seem to be any combination of herbs that can create love in someone, but sometimes lust does the job well enough." Aang found that thought extremely distasteful. He wondered how many young people in the area had been forced to marry people for whom they were not well suited because of things they'd done while under the influence of Azula's potions.

"It's time for you go," Aang informed her darkly. He'd already made sure with his earthbending that there was no other way out of the cave. She'd had a back exit, as he and Zuko had suspected, but Aang had closed it off.

"Oh, very well," Azula sighed. She appeared to be giving in, but Aang didn't trust that and took up a ready stance. "There's just something I have to do first."

With no other warning than that, she suddenly turned and sent a wave of flame methodically across the room. Wood furnishings caught quickly and began to blaze, and containers of volatile ingredients started to explode. Acting simultaneously to protect themselves, Zuko created his own fire shield, and Aang pulled a wall of rock out of the cave floor. When the glow faded, both of them strode deeper into the cave. Unsurprisingly, Azula had made for her newly blocked emergency exit, using her pyrotechnics display as cover.

_Now, it's happened once or twice,  
Someone couldn't pay the price,  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em cross the coals.  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint,  
But on the whole, I've been a saint  
To those poor, unfortunate souls._

Putting the wind beneath his feet, Aang reached her first. At the very moment Azula realized her escape route was blocked, he grasped both of her arms and twisted them behind her, not much caring if she was hurt in the process. He could see the gashes where flying glass and crockery had struck her, but she was paying no attention to her injuries. If she was in pain, she was too proud to show it. Calmly, Aang affixed rock bonds to her wrists and handed her over to her brother. Just for good measure, he added ankle restraints as well.

"At least no one can take advantage of my knowledge now," Azula muttered as Zuko transferred her to the guardsmen. "Everything is destroyed."

"No one looks eager to come to your rescue," Zuko remarked, looking out over the people that were gathering to watch his sister being carried unceremoniously across the rocky terrain. Their expressions varied, but she didn't seem to have many supporters.

"Ungrateful wretches," Azula spat. "There were a few who got favors for me, and then refused to pay the price I asked. Of course I had to make examples of them. Bad for business. But I was mostly good to you, wasn't I? Wasn't I?" She shouted the last part at the small group of onlookers. They drew back without answering. Aang saw the madness flare in Azula's eyes for the first time, and it almost led him to pity her.

Almost.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I think this is kind of a weird one and probably not quite what the requestor had in mind, but I actually rather like it.

Review responses:

Anti-R: Zukaang? I guess that might explain it. However, I suggest that you read my story "The Path Ahead," in which I have Aang both learning firebending and bonding with Zuko without going on a massive, tangential quest. There is Kataang in it, too, and just a hint of Toko.

airnaruto45: Thanks. Signs are pointing to The Western Air Temple finally airing on Friday (April 18), but I wouldn't swear to it.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I'm amazed at how many people like Bella Notte because it never really impressed me much. It was vague enough for a good fanfic, though!

TTAvatarfan: Okay, thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss the Girl

Being Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song ".

Author's Note: Okay, San-chan Reincarnaited, I finally did it. airnaruto45 also recently made the suggestion. It's a little psychedelic, but it takes place during Nightmares and Daydreams, so that's why. This is an extra daydream, somewhere between the kiss and the one with rocks dancing. That was a really weird episode!

**Kiss the Girl**

Aang looked around, and then checked his ears. There was music coming from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. Nobody here had a musical instrument, since he'd lost his flute when Appa was stolen. The only other life here were insects, water birds, and the wild flocks of pig-sheep. Of course, the waves were beating against the shore, and the wind whistled through the grass, but this seemed like something beyond that background.

He was just about to disregard the whole thing when a voice began singing:

_There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
_

Strangely enough, it sounded like Sokka. Aang couldn't remember ever hearing Sokka sing. If it was him, he was pretty good.

Aang looked around again. He didn't see Sokka. He didn't see Toph, either. He only saw Katara, sitting on a rock nearby and staring at the ocean as though she were unaware of him. Not that that would be all that surprising.

No, that was unfair, Aang decided. She did pay attention to him, just not in the way he'd like. This song, whatever its origin, wasn't helping. Sokka's voice came in again:

_And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try –  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Aang frowned. Yes, he did want to kiss her, but it was completely untrue that he didn't know why. He wanted to do it because she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he loved her. What other reasons were there, really? A better question was, where was this voice coming from, and why was it telling him things he already knew?

He strained his ears and was rewarded with another verse:

_Yes, you want her.  
Look at her; you know you do!  
Possible she wants you, too;  
There is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word,  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

Aang could feel his heart pounding as he listened to this set of words. _Was _it really possible that she liked him the way he liked her? There were moments when he thought he caught a hint from her, like when they'd danced together, but at other times...

He took the opportunity of her distraction to study her. Her profile was exquisite, as always. Using a kiss to ask a question seemed incredibly unusual. He'd certainly never heard of such a thing, and he was pretty sure he didn't have the nerve, anyway. Sighing, he slumped against another rock, and Sokka's voice resumed, teasing him:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh my, look like the boy too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame? Too bad!  
He gonna miss the girl._

By this time, Aang was almost completely convinced that he was hallucinating. He didn't believe that Sokka would ever so casually advocate anyone kissing his sister. Still…it was giving him something to think about. What if it was real? What if any part of it was? Would he really lose her if he didn't make a move soon? It didn't bear thinking about.

"Um, Katara?" he tried. His voice sounded normal enough, and she turned toward him curiously, a question in those amazing blue eyes. "I – what are you looking at?" It wasn't exactly what he'd intended to say, but maybe he would get where he wanted to be eventually. The voice nagged him:

_Now's your moment,  
Floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy, you better do it soon,  
No time will be better.  
She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl._

Well, that made no sense at all! They weren't floating, and how did Sokka – or whatever – know that this was the best time he'd ever get?

"The ocean," Katara answered him simply, shrugging in a self-effacing manner. Granted, it was rather odd that she wasn't saying much, but Aang couldn't see what he had to do with that. Normally she talked a lot. Not too much, at least in his opinion, but just the right amount.

"I was just wondering if you'd like some company," he added. As soon as he said it, it struck him how stupid that was. They were only about three feet apart as it was. However, she said nothing but smiled and edged over to make room for him on her rock. The music continued:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared,  
You got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play,  
Do what the music say,  
Go on and kiss the girl._

Aang was beginning to wish that the voice would shut up already. There was no need to shove him; he was getting there. He sat beside Katara. It was a little awkward because there wasn't much room, but he was too nervous to put an arm around her, even though that would have allowed him to take up less space. How could he kiss her if he couldn't manage that?

He couldn't think of anything more to say, but then it occurred to him that the song might be right. Maybe he had too much of a tendency to muddle things up with words. So he just said her name, to get her to face him, and then he leaned closer, and closer…

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along and listen to this song,  
This song say kiss the girl.  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it, how?  
You wanna kiss the girl._

SPLASH! Salt water closed over Aang's head, and in his surprise, he inhaled a fair quantity. His feet found the bottom and launched him upward instinctively at almost the same moment that a hand grasped one of his arms and began pulling. He coughed heavily into the grass until Katara assisted by pulling the water back out through his windpipe.

"What happened?" she demanded. Aang just shook his head as he looked up at her in confusion. He'd like to know that, too.

"I don't really know," Sokka replied, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "He was just looking out at the sea, and he kept getting closer to the edge until he fell in." The song was now the buzzing of insects in Aang's ears:

_You've got to kiss the girl.  
Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl?  
Come on and kiss the girl.  
Go on and kiss the girl!_

"I guess I was daydreaming again. Sorry," said Aang, pulling at his ears in an effort to rid himself of the noise. It finally subsided.

"This is the second time I've had to save you from drowning," Katara admonished him sharply, but the worry in her eyes stung worse than the burning of Aang's lungs, to say nothing of the general embarrassment. "Don't make me do it again."

"I won't." Aang was starting to think that maybe he really did need to find a way to sleep. Even nightmares were better than drowning.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Now that this is done, I'm thinking it might be a bit of a "careful what you wish for" moment for those who requested it. But I wrote it, so I'm sharing it.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Well, no joy on the Avatar front as far as new episodes, but Ben 10 Alien Force is pretty cool so far. I like the maturity.

Fusion Blaster: Wonder no longer. I've had several people wanting me to do this song, so I thought it was time to get them off my back.:)

Loupami: I know I haven't done much action lately. Oneshots don't usually lend themselves to that, but it's been requested that I show Aang training his children for my What You Missed collection, so I'll try to do that after doing another songfic.

Aqua Princess of Avalone: That is quite a coincidence that the song came up while you were reading the chapter. I know the story was a little different, but like you said, it suited Azula.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I meant I was surprised by the people who like the song Bella Notte, not the story. Anyway, Azula is pretty fun to write, and she does have different sides. If I can ever find the lyrics, I'd like to do a "What's Wrong With Me" story about her for Avatar Goes Broadway.

TTAvatarfan: I wasn't scared, I just didn't really know how to respond. You're not the first reader to say such things. I even had a marriage proposal once. I do like to take a break from the Kataang every now and then (although I wish the show would get off of their hiatus from it) and address minor characters.

Natsuki: "Reflection" is a good idea, and I'll add it to my list.

Aangsfangirl1214: I'm happy you've been able to catch up again recently. Glad you liked the last two chapters!


	13. Chapter 13: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Love" from Robin Hood, lyrics by Floyd Huddleston.

Author's Note: Some of you may know that Zutara week began on Monday (July 7). I can only assume that's because the Zutarans are aware, deep down, that their hopes will be dashed when the end of the series airs next week. Anyway, to satisfy my own, twisted sense of humor, I just had to write a little Kataang piece before the week ended.

**Love**

Katara sat watching as Aang defended himself against attacks from both Toph and Zuko. They were taking turns double-teaming him, and Katara was sitting out at the moment. Suki was watching nearby, while Hakoda and Sokka were planning strategy off to the side. Katara didn't know where the others had gone. As long as everyone knew they were safe, nobody concerned themselves much with them.

_Love – it seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play._

A thin sheen of sweat coated Aang's skin, both from his exertions and the heat of the flames he and Zuko were throwing around, making his visible tattoos appear to shine.

Katara found it hard to believe that it had been nearly 10 months since her unbridled temper had released Aang from the iceberg. She could remember his ready grin and infectious enthusiasm as though it were yesterday. He had just been a fun-loving kid, thinking no further ahead than his next adventure.

Closing her eyes, Katara recalled the rush of wind and the sound of his laughter as they went penguin sledding together. The simple joy he took in life and his sense of humor were things that she had sorely needed at the time, without even knowing she was missing them. She actually felt guilty that she had been the one to break the news of the war to him. Although the war and the believed extinction of the airbenders had already been mentioned by Gran-Gran and Sokka, Aang had seemed to brush those things aside until their exploration of the Fire Nation ship.

_Now you're all grown up, inside of me,  
Oh, how fast those moments flee._

So much had changed, so quickly, since that day. Aang had been forced to grow up rapidly and take on the responsibilities of the Avatar. Katara guessed that they'd all matured along the way. It was certainly clear that her brother was no longer the same person who'd accused her of ruining their fishing trip or insisted that he couldn't be bested by a group of girls.

Katara had slowly realized that something inside of her had awakened as part of her friendship with Aang, too. There had been no place for romanticism while trying to survive at the South Pole, but as she grew to care about Aang, and her feelings deepened over time…well, it was now safe to say that she couldn't imagine life without him. She opened her eyes and brushed her fingers across her lips, thinking about the time he had kissed her.

_Once, we watched a lazy world go by.  
Now the days seem to fly._

They hadn't talked about it. Something always seemed to come up – Zuko and Aang's mission to find the origins of firebending, Aang's training, her father and Suki joining them. However, Katara knew in her heart that she was actually avoiding it. She was afraid. Afraid to admit the true depth of her love for the Avatar and afraid she might lose him in the process of discovering that. She just couldn't seem to decide whether it was better to tell him or not, as much as she wanted to kiss him again.

She'd have to make a decision soon. The comet's arrival was only a few weeks away, and the firebenders would only get stronger as it approached. Still Katara postponed the conversation, while the days raced by, one after another. Sometimes, she wondered if they would ever again have breathing space when time wasn't against them, when there wasn't a schedule to keep. At times like these, she thought longingly of the first few weeks after meeting Aang, when he'd been happily showing them the world, and they hadn't known there was a deadline approaching.

_Life is brief,  
But when it's gone,  
Love goes on and on._

Katara knew that it was possible they wouldn't both survive the final battle, when it came. She was tired of all this waiting, anticipating a confrontation that almost seemed anti-climactic after the major invasion on the Day of Black Sun. It was wearing her down, physically and emotionally.

At some level, Katara suspected that she was procrastinating about talking to Aang because she wanted to give him something to look forward to, something to live for, as though that would somehow increase his chances of survival. If true, however, this was both ridiculous and cruel. No action of hers was going to determine who lived or died, but she was depriving them both of the complete relationship they could be sharing in the meantime.

What really decided her was seeing Suki walk over to Sokka and give him a kiss as she sat down beside him. Surely, Katara and Aang had just as much right to some romance as anyone else. Katara stood up, waiting for a lull in the action.

_Love will live,  
Love will last,  
Love goes on and on and on._

"I think it's time for a break," Katara announced at the first opportunity, drawing all eyes toward her.

"Trying to worm out of your next turn?" Toph accused, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course not, but Aang hasn't had a chance to rest yet," replied Katara. "We don't want him to be completely exhausted. Besides, I need to talk to him." She ignored the various glances that were exchanged at this pronouncement. Aang stirred up a breeze to cool himself off before he joined her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her, but Katara didn't answer until she'd led them to the other side of a hill, where they'd have more privacy.

"I've just been thinking…the day of the invasion…and we haven't really talked…" Katara stopped, knowing that she wasn't making any sense. Giving up on explaining herself, Katara threw her arms around Aang's neck and kissed him.

_Once, we watched a lazy world go by.  
Now the days seem to fly._

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you," she spouted forth in a rush when they broke apart. Aang blinked a few times, then focused his gaze on her as a broad smile spread across his face. His arms had found their way around her waist without her noticing.

"Well, that's great. I love you, too!"

"It's about time," came Toph's voice from over the hill, and Katara belatedly realized that they had not moved beyond the earthbender's keen senses. However, she found it hard to care as she giggled into Aang's shoulder. She felt as if an immense weight had been removed from her back. It really was a relief to tell him the truth, and she suddenly wondered why she had worried so much about it.

"I guess we'd better get back," Aang laughed as he paused to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear in an oddly possessive gesture. "Before someone comes after us." Katara nodded her agreement, suddenly struck by the certain knowledge that nothing could stop love, placing her faith in that. The pair turned to face their destiny as one, hand in hand.

_Life is brief,  
But when it's gone,  
Love goes on and on._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Of course, I had to make the little joke about the minor characters being ignored (Haru, The Duke, Teo, and I predict Chit Sang). Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated this collection in a while. I'll try to get back to it.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I've already vented to about everyone I can think of about the boneheaded scheduling of Avatar episodes versus the DVD releases. I have nothing more to say, and the series will be done soon, anyway.

Fusion Blaster: Yeah, finally. But they apparently haven't talked about the kiss or repeated the act yet. What's up with that?

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Hilarity feeds the soul, and fluff is dessert. I like them both.

TTAvatarfan: All signs point to our wish being granted by next weekend. Too bad they're probably going to wait until the finale to resolve the relationships.

San-chan Reincarnaited: Sokka in a loincloth? Like Cave of Two Lovers? Yeah, I'm going to leave that one alone for the moment.:) You know, I almost completely forgot about Hunchback. There are some good songs there, including "Out There," which you didn't mention.

Tang Si Ming-Yue: It was a hallucination. I've had several requests for Anastasia songs, and though it's not actually a Disney movie, I might bend the rules a little because Don Bluth was a Disney animator in the 70s. It's a bit of a stretch, but, you know, give the people what they want.

Blue-Beast85: "You'll Be in My Heart" is good, and one I've been considering in the back of my mind. I confess to having an aversion to "Something There," simply because I've seen it used so much as a Zutara song.


	14. Chapter 14: When I See an Elephant Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "When I See an Elephant Fly" from Dumbo, lyrics by Ned Washington.

Author's Note: I got the lyrics from a songbook, so I don't recall if they're exactly what were used in the movie. The grammar has obviously been revised, no doubt for the sake of political correctness. Here, we return to the happy, carefree days of Book 1 with a light piece.

**When I See an Elephant Fly**

_I saw a peanut stand,  
Heard a rubber band,  
I saw a needle that winked its eye.  
But I will have seen about everything  
When I see an elephant fly._

Sokka had seen a number of strange things in his life. The ocean contained many secrets, and the various creatures his fishing pole brought up were occasionally astonishing and fascinating. However, he was completely convinced that only birds and insects could fly. Fish with the right modifications to their fins could sometimes glide, but that was it.

Certainly, nothing as large as the fuzzy bison he and Katara had found along with this strange kid could fly. It didn't even have wings! For it to fly would defy all of the physical laws he knew, and if there were anything Sokka respected more than a warrior's prowess, it was physical laws.

_I saw a front porch swing,  
Heard a diamond ring,  
Saw a polka-dot railroad tie._

It was hard enough for Sokka to accept that he was meeting an airbender for the first time. Finding a bald kid with arrow tattoos on him in an iceberg was hardly an everyday occurrence by itself. Throw in airbending and a giant monster that he claimed could fly, and Sokka was willing to believe he was going crazy. These things just didn't happen, especially not to sensible people like him.

Katara had always listened raptly to their grandmother's stories about airbenders and the Avatar, but Sokka had been more interested in following in his father's footsteps, thinking that dwelling on the past was a waste of time. And since their father had left the South Pole with the other warriors, it had been up to Sokka to become the man of the village, a responsibility he'd taken seriously despite being only 13.

_But I will have seen about everything  
When I see an elephant fly._

Sokka didn't give much thought to the fact that this boy, Aang, appeared only a little younger than Sokka himself was when the village had been essentially handed over to him and his sister, who was even younger. Sokka had learned to be suspicious of any stranger, especially one sending bright lights into the sky, and he didn't like the fact that Katara seemed so ready to trust him. He didn't particularly care for the way Aang looked at her, either.

Therefore, Sokka did feel a certain sense of vindication when the bison leapt into the air only to splash into the water and start swimming.

"Wow, that was truly amazing," he drawled sardonically.

_I even heard a chocolate drop,  
Saw a bicycle shop,  
You can't deny the things you see._

The next day, Sokka found his assumptions challenged even more. It turned out that Aang, at least, could fly, with the help of his glider. Still, that could be explained. He knew a little about bending, being the brother of their village's only waterbender. If you allowed for the existence of one airbender after they were thought to have been wiped out, it made a certain amount of sense that controlling air currents could allow one to fly.

In a way, Aang's glider was a little like a sail, which could move a boat along. So Sokka could accept that it could also lift a person. Anyway, it was hard to deny something he'd witnessed with his own eyes. It still didn't mean that large pet of his could fly.

_But I know there's certain things  
That just can't be.  
The other day, by chance,  
Saw an old barn dance,  
And I just laughed till I thought I'd die._

Sokka's skepticism persisted after Aang gave himself up to the Fire Nation, and Katara insisted on using the bison. Needless to say, Sokka was less than enthusiastic about using this mode of travel again, and he wasn't convinced that it was any faster than their canoe.

So when they launched into the air after he came up with the right command word, he couldn't contain his surprise and excitement. Only his sister's smug expression reined him in. He hated it when she was right, but he realized he could get to appreciate flying.

After all, it was a fast and efficient way to get where you were going, and Sokka was nothing if not pragmatic.

_But I will have seen about everything  
When I see an elephant fly._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: This was just a really short one I'd been thinking about for a while. I'm still taking some of your requests under consideration, and now that my multi-chapter stories are done, I should have more time for these little collections.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Thank you.

Fusion Blaster: You're right, I haven't really written any bonding between Aang and Sokka since I finished Destiny's Call. I'll give that some thought. And thanks for the compliment.:)

MavsGirl22: I don't think it was any more out of character than the show had Aang and Katara acting toward the end. I mean, Katara choosing to go with Zuko instead of being there to support Aang when he returned? Personally, although I admit it wasn't my best, I liked my scene better!

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: After the lack of fluff in the real finale, have you changed your mind on the last chapter? I thought about making it more angsty but decided against it.

Sanna Lan: "Out There" could be for Toph, but it could also apply to Aang – just wanting to be an ordinary person. I'm not sure yet. And Chit Sang was the co-conspirator at the prison that they escaped with and conveniently got rid of in the next episode.

RedRoseRebel: Thanks!

Loupami: Well, I'm glad I could bring you back to those days.

Jad the dog: Actually, no, that hadn't occurred to me, although I was thinking that Jack's song about being The Pumpkin King would be fun to use for something. I hadn't figured out what yet, and it does have a lot of lyrics to account for.

ilovekataang: Thank you, and I'll add your suggestion into the strange and unpredictable hopper that is my brain.


	15. Chapter 15: Through Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Through Your Eyes" from Bambi II, by Richard Marx and Dean Pitchford.

Author's Note: This was requested almost a year ago by TTAvatarfan. See, I don't forget about requests, it just sometimes takes me a long time to get around to writing them. I decided to place this early in the first season, between The Southern Air Temple and The Warriors of Kyoshi.

**Through Your Eyes**

_Look at that cloud,  
As high as a tree.  
At least, that's how it looks to me._

"Hey, that one looks like Momo!" Katara exclaimed, pointing at a puffy cloud with triangular appendages.

"You're right; it does," Aang agreed, rolling onto his side and petting the ears of the lemur in question. Momo, who had readily attached himself to Aang, chirruped happily. Appa dozed nearby.

It had been three days since they'd left the Southern Air Temple, and the three traveling companions seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to discuss what had happened there. Katara turned to look at the boy who'd turned her life upside-down and inside-out. She wanted to ask him so many things, but she was acutely conscious of the fact that they didn't really know each other very well yet. It would take time for him to completely open up to her, and it didn't seem kind to make him relive the pain of losing his people. She'd only lost her mother, and that had hurt enough. She could scarcely imagine what he might feel, and she was amazed at how well he seemed to cope.

_How about you?  
What do you see?  
What if we see things differently?_

For the moment, they were lying on their backs on a grassy hill, looking for shapes in the clouds. They'd just finished riding the hopping llamas. Aang had gone first, naturally. Sokka had flatly refused, finding it unnatural to ride a wild animal and conveniently forgetting that he'd once made similar arguments about flying. While he might still prefer to have a solid ship under him, Katara was sure he had come to depend upon the flying bison as a mode of transportation.

Katara hadn't been sure about riding the llamas, either, but when Aang stopped his in front of her and offered a hand to help her up, she just couldn't refuse. She couldn't have him thinking she was a coward, and she had to prove she was more adventurous than her brother. It had been scary but also oddly exhilarating, and with Aang's arm around her waist from behind while she hugged the hopping llama's neck, she felt secure enough to enjoy the ride a little. Still, she'd been just as glad when it was over. She'd been afraid her teeth were going to get jarred out of her head.

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes  
Tell me about the sunrise,  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me how the world looks through your eyes;  
I can show you how it is through mine._

Sokka was off trying to replenish their food supplies. Deciding he wasn't going to have much luck with the hopping llamas, he'd gone off in search of smaller game. Therefore, it was just Katara and Aang, relaxing together.

"What do you think they're made of?" asked Katara, returning her attention to the clouds.

"Well, the rain comes out of them, so they must be part water," Aang reasoned. "Hey, that one looks like an ostrich-horse!"

"A what?"

"It's a beast of burden they use in the Earth Kingdom. I'll show you one someday," Aang promised.

"It's so fascinating to hear you talk about the things you've seen," Katara sighed. "I never went anywhere in my whole life until I met you." Aang sat up suddenly. Katara followed suit and looked at him curiously.

"Well, you can go anywhere now," he pointed out, grinning eagerly. "What do you want to see?"

_If I had wings,  
__And I could fly,  
I'd tell you all about the sky._

Katara thought about it carefully as she played with the grass beneath her. Even that was strange and novel to her, having been surrounded by snow, ice, and ocean since the day she was born. She wanted to see her mother welcoming her home. She wanted to see the Fire Nation pushed back to their islands. She wanted to be able to travel without worrying about being chased. She wanted to become a master waterbender.

Finally, she thought about all of the places Aang's travels must have taken him.

"I want to see it all," she decided, smiling.

"You've got it."

"Aang?"

"Hm?"

"What is it like to fly? I mean, all by yourself, with your glider."

Aang's face took on a dreamy expression, and Katara knew she had asked about something close to his heart.

"It's incredible. The greatest freedom you could ever imagine."

_How about you?  
If dreams came true,  
What do you imagine you could do?_

"I bet," Katara breathed. Even now, far from the constraints of her childhood, she didn't really feel free. When she knew the Fire Nation was busy encroaching on every piece of land they could find, it was hard not to feel confined.

"I could show you," Aang offered, perhaps sensing her wistfulness.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously.

"It's not easy, but I can take passengers on my glider."

"I…maybe some other time." Katara thought she'd had enough adventure for one day.

"Okay. The offer's always open." Aang flopped back down.

"Aang, what was the world like without the war?" she didn't really expect him to be able to tell her that in a way she could understand, but he was the only person she'd ever met who could remember a time when the world was at peace, at least in appearance.

"It was…great. And a lot of fun. I don't really know how to describe it."

_Show me how the world looks through your eyes  
Tell me about the sunrise,  
Let me see the stars shine.  
Show me how the world looks through your eyes;  
I can show you how it is through mine._

They both fell silent for a long while. Katara tried to imagine not feeling fear when a red sail approached on the horizon. She pictured Aang climbing the volcanoes of a place she'd never seen, happily playing with young firebenders. Then, she shuddered as she considered that the Firelord might have been planning to wipe out the Air Nomads even as the new Avatar ran wild around his domain.

"Is that what keeps you going?" she attempted to continue the conversation. "Thinking that you can put it all back together again?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Aang sighed. "It's more of a hope that what was can be again."

"It's your destiny to bring balance back to the world," said Katara confidently.

"Well, I sure can't do it alone." Those stormy gray eyes were on her again, and Katara felt her stomach flutter at the thought of being the center of world events for a change, instead of on the edges. At least, that's what she thought the fluttering was about.

"Sokka and I will be there for you," Katara assured him. "Even though we can't do the things you can."

_And I could show you secret traits  
That no one else knows.  
And I bet you got secrets, too,  
So don't be shy, come on!_

"I'm sure you'll be a great waterbender once you're trained," Aang asserted as he gave her that unaffected smile that seemed to warm her all the way through.

"I'm going to work very hard at it. Speaking of that, shouldn't we start heading toward the North Pole?"

"We're getting there," he replied evasively. "Just a few more stops."

"All right," Katara smiled indulgently. The war had been going on for 100 years. What was another week or two? Besides, she was kind of excited to see where he would take them. "What's next?"

"Hey, guys," Sokka called out, and Katara turned to see him coming down the hill with a full sack on his hip. "I've got us some food. We can leave now."

"Great!" said Katara. "We were just deciding where to go next."

"We're pretty close to the island where you can ride the elephant koi fish," Aang put in.

"What is it with you and riding things?" Sokka demanded, but Aang just shrugged. The discussion continued, but Katara paid little attention. She didn't know about the fish, but this journey was one ride she was intending to enjoy.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: There's really not enough written about those first weeks, when they didn't have a set schedule. It leaves a lot of room for creativity.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Thanks.

Fusion Blaster: I like to take people by surprise now and then. I do take all suggestions under advisement, even if I don't always use them. And sometimes, like this one, it just takes a while.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Ah well, I confess that I absolutely love fluff, and romances that come together under difficult and dangerous circumstances. And yes, Avatar's finale left a lot of plot threads inexplicably hanging. Do they want to do a fourth season, or just one or two follow-up movies?

nutshak: Yeah, I've been thinking about Bare Necessities. I've also been trying to figure out how to make I Wanna Be Like You work somehow. Maybe Zuko teaching Aang firebending?

Shinoba Bender: A definite possibility. I finally saw that movie this summer.


	16. Chapter 16: I Just Can't Wait to be King

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from The Lion King, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: This is another old request, from Wishing Only Wounds the Heart in her review to the second chapter of this story. I don't know if it's exactly what she expected, but here goes.

**I Just Can't Wait to be King**

_I'm gonna be a mighty king,  
So enemies, beware!  
--Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
--With quite so little hair!_

"Uncle Iroh, why can't we just end the war?" asked 12-year-old Prince Zuko, his brow furrowed.

"We could, if we agreed to pull back from the rest of the world and stay on our islands."

"You mean surrender?"

"Exactly."

"But…" Zuko looked even more confused. "I thought we were just trying to share our wonderful way of life with the world. Don't they understand that? Why do they continue to fight?"

"War is a very complicated thing, Nephew," Iroh sighed, recalling the siege he had led on Ba Sing Se not so long ago. Of course, he knew that the situation was not so simple as the current education system laid it out, but he was hesitant to destroy a child's innocent view of his nation.

"I want to understand it," the boy insisted. "I'm going to be Firelord someday, and I'll need to know these things."

"Prince Zuko, your beard hasn't even begun to come in yet. There is no need to rush into adult responsibilities. You should just enjoy being a child."

_I'm gonna be the 'mane' event,  
Like no king was before.  
I'm brushing up on looking down,  
I'm working on my roar.  
--Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

There was a silence, and Iroh began to think that had been the wrong thing to say. He suspected that Zuko hadn't felt much like a child since his mother disappeared.

"Will we ever get to go and play on the beach at Ember Island again?" Zuko wondered softly. It was natural, perhaps, for the young prince to associate that place with happier times. For a moment, Iroh was lost in his own memories, dangling his toddler nephew's feet in the salt water and making him giggle while Lu Ten built sand castles on the shore. He shook his head decisively. There was nothing that would bring his son back.

"I don't know," he replied.

"When I'm Firelord, I'll make everything better," Zuko declared.

"You?" sneered Azula, who was passing by. "You'll be a pathetic Firelord. I would do the job _so _much better. You're not even a halfway decent firebender."

"I am too!" shouted Zuko, standing up angrily to face his sister. "And girls can't be in charge!"

_No one saying "Do this," (Now, when I said that, I…)  
No one saying "Be there." (What I meant was…)  
No one saying "Stop that!" (Look, what you don't realize…)  
No one saying "See here!" (Now, see here!)  
We're gonna run around all day. (Well, that's definitely out of the -)  
We'll do it all my way._

"It is true that we have never had a female Firelord," Iroh stepped in, trying to defuse the situation. "But that doesn't mean it couldn't happen."

"That's right," added Azula, drawing closer. "The family line is more important than whether you're a boy or girl." She smirked at her brother and leaned in menacingly. "All I have to do is get rid of you, and I'm next in line." Iroh felt a chill run down his spine as he realized that she was not joking. Zuko, however, didn't seem to get that message.

"Cut it out," Zuko pulled back while shoving her away. "Dad would never let that happen."

"Ha," Azula snorted, but before she could say any more, Iroh intervened again.

"There will be no more of this kind of talk," he admonished his niece. She was nothing like any other girl he had ever known, and he'd never been sure how to deal with her. She was certainly her father's daughter. "Throne or not, we are family." And whether his brother would allow it or not, _Iroh_ definitely wouldn't.

"Why didn't you try to become Firelord after Grandfather Azulon died?" It seemed to be Zuko's day for uncomfortable questions, and Iroh pondered his answer. Azula, too, was peering keenly at him.

_--I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart.  
Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for our start!  
--If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!  
--Out of service, out of Africa – I wouldn't hang about.  
--This child is getting wildly out of wing!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

"As I said, we are family," said Iroh at last. "I had no wish to begin a civil war when we were already fighting other nations. Besides, Ozai's succession had been requested by my father on his deathbed, and we were all bound to honor that." He did not add that his taste for rule, which had never been strong, had completely vanished with the death of his son. Iroh wanted nothing more now than to help Zuko become the best leader possible.

"Of course, honor the ancestors," chirped Azula in a snide tone, and there was something in her eyes – a secret knowledge, perhaps – that made Iroh suspicious. Looking back at Zuko, he saw that the boy was also looking down. Iroh wondered what the two children knew that he did not.

"You know, Azula, maybe I have been spending too much time with Zuko lately," he remarked. "You and I ought to sit down and have some nice talks over a few cups of tea." The princess sniffed haughtily.

"I don't need advice from a weak, old man who wouldn't even fight for his birthright." With that declaration, she flounced off. Iroh gazed balefully after her.

_Everybody, look left.  
Everybody, look right.  
Everywhere you look, I'm  
Standing in the spotlight.  
--Not yet!_

"That one is going to be trouble someday," Iroh predicted.

"Someday?" echoed Zuko disbelievingly. Iroh did not know how to tell him that the relatively minor sibling indignities he had suffered at his sister's hand paled in comparison with the atrocities she'd be capable of if she were allowed to grow into the monster he could see uncoiling within her. He shuddered involuntarily and returned his attention to his nephew. While there was not a trace of the Avatar heritage in Azula, Zuko possessed a clear sense of justice and showed occasional signs of compassion that gave Iroh hope for the future.

"Well, never mind her," he suggested. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Actually, yes." Zuko hesitated, biting his lip nervously. "About Dad taking the throne – I don't know if it was really Grandfather's final wish."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…Azula and I overheard Dad talking to Grandfather about putting him in place of you because…he still had living children."

_Let every creature go for broke and sing.  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing.  
It's going to be King Simba's finest fling.  
_

Iroh's head snapped back as though he had been struck. Although Lu Ten had been gone several years now, the pain still struck him freshly now and then, especially when he was reminded unexpectedly.

"I see," he responded calmly. "And what did my father say to that?" He could not find it in him to doubt that Ozai would take advantage of Iroh's loss to promote his own gain.

"He got really mad! He thought Dad wasn't showing respect." Zuko looked like he was about to say more, but he shut his mouth and fell silent instead. Iroh mulled this over, knowing that he was still missing something but unwilling to pry.

"Then you think it unlikely that Father would have changed his mind before he died?" he queried.

"Yes, very!" asserted Zuko. "Mom said goodbye to me in the middle of the night, and the next thing I knew, Azula was waking me up to tell me Grandfather was suddenly dead. At the funeral, it was announced that he'd picked Dad instead of you to be Firelord. It all seemed really…"

"Convenient?" Iroh supplied, and Zuko nodded uncertainly. Iroh sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You still would have been in line for the throne. And I'm sure you will be a better Firelord than either of us." And in an effort to be sure of that, he turned the conversation to safer topics.

_Oh I just can't wait to be king.  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king.  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I liked the idea of the contrast between Zuko and Azula's viewpoints, as well as pointing out how Zuko was eager to take on adult responsibilities, while they were forced upon an unwilling Aang at the same age.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Pink Elephants will probably be next, before you ask.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I never liked Bambi much, either, but I haven't seen the sequel. Well, if they do a movie about, say, Aang and Katara's wedding, that might help to give me closure. They almost have to do something about Zuko's mom.

trekker4life: Well, thank you, but I never would have come up with it without TTAvatarfan.

TTAvatarfan: I do try to keep track of my requests and give credit, even when I'm feeling lazy and don't want to scroll through dozens of reviews to find it. I should really get in the habit of just creating a blank document for the songs people request and put their name in the author notes.

nutshak: Yeah, I might have to shift the viewpoint or something so it doesn't get too repetitive. I really need to come up with another fluff idea, though.


	17. Chapter 17: Pink Elephants

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, lyrics by Ned Washington.

Author's Note: This is for airnaruto45. It's Sokka's perspective in The Desert, while he was under the influence of cactus juice.

**Pink Elephants on Parade**

_Look out, look out,  
Pink elephants on parade.  
Here they come, hippity hoppity.  
Parade, parade, pink elephants on parade._

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka exclaimed in surprise. His only answer was a groan from Katara. He certainly felt more comfortable on the ocean than in the endless desert, but it was still really hot. He wished that Katara had let him drink some more of that cactus juice. It had been tasty and very thirst-quenching.

"Cactus juice, cactus juice, quenching, quenching cactus juice!" he sang, until Toph told him to shut up. She probably would have punched him, if she'd been able to "see" him.

Sokka wondered why they had to keep walking. More importantly, how were they walking on the ocean?

"Hey, have we all become waterbenders?" he said. "I always wondered what it would be like to walk on water. It's really not that different from walking on the ground." Katara just growled in his general direction.

_Look out, look out,  
They're walking around the bend,  
Overhead, clippity cloppity.  
They're here, they're there,  
Pink elephants everywhere._

This was simply the most amazing thing Sokka had ever seen.

"It's a giant mushroom," he announced with a sense of awe. "Maybe it's friendly." They were somehow back on the sand now, but he didn't care anymore. He called out to the mushroom, waving exuberantly. Much to his dismay, it did not respond. Momo was trying to help, dancing around, but all to no avail. Eventually, somebody grabbed Sokka and pulled him away.

Sokka realized that he'd never fully appreciated Momo, and he told him so. Momo was really a delightful little creature, and useful for keeping the sun off of your face. As the light shifted, shadows grew beside their group. Sokka looked at them suspiciously.

"Look out for those desert crawlers," he whispered to Momo confidentially. "They've been following us for miles!" Momo hid behind Sokka's back.

_What'll I do? What'll I do?  
What an unusual view!_

Some time later, Katara found Aang. Sokka lay flat on his back while the two of them talked. He really didn't know what was going on, and it didn't seem to matter much. He had rarely felt so free from worry, and it was nice. Besides, there were some things in the air that he found fascinating. They swirled closer as he watched, forming a beautiful circle. On the edge of his consciousness, Katara asked him for ideas.

"Why don't we ask the circle-birds?" he suggested, pointing to the creatures above him. Katara didn't seem interested in their opinion, but she did offer everyone the last of her water. Momo jumped up and spilled it, and Sokka stared at the ground in horror.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!" he shrieked. However, Katara contradicted him and pulled the water back out of the sand. "Oh right, bending." They were saved, at least for now.

_I can stand the sight of worms  
And look at microscopic germs,  
But Technicolor pachyderms  
Is really too much for me._

Sokka flopped down onto the ground when Katara said they could rest. This really wasn't fun anymore. He especially didn't appreciate it when Katara asked for the things he'd stolen from the library. He denied stealing anything and demanded to know who had betrayed him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he accused Momo, who shrank back guiltily.

"Sokka, I was there," Katara replied tiredly. Reluctantly, Sokka handed over his prizes, although he couldn't remember why they were important to him or why he'd taken them in the first place. He was swiftly asleep in the fading light and woke some time later to find himself covered with sand. When he emerged, the air felt much cooler than it had before. Apparently, the world had shifted again while he slept, and he couldn't begin to guess where they were. He did wish that everything would stop moving around and make sense. However, Katara seemed to have found a map, so he let her lead the way.

_I am not the type to faint  
When things are odd  
Or things are quaint,  
But seeing things you know there ain't  
Can certainly give you an awful fright._

There was brief excitement when Appa's shape appeared in front of the moon, but Sokka didn't get it.

"Why would Princess Yue need him?" he pointed out with irrefutable logic. "She's the moon! She flies on her own." He was proven to be right when the shape turned out to be only a cloud. Aang flew away and came back, on a task that had something to do with water. Then, he began yelling at Katara. Even in his befuddled state, Sokka knew that was strange. The two of them usually got along so well. A part of him thought he should try to do something about that, but most of his conscious mind didn't know why and couldn't come up with anything useful anyway.

Stranger still, Toph found a boat in the desert (Sokka had concluded that it was definitely a desert). The others discussed the discovery after Aang blew the sand off it, but Sokka was too busy burying Momo to pay attention. He was happy enough to get on the boat, holding Momo's tail so he wouldn't get lost.

_What a sight!  
Chase 'em away, chase 'em away.  
I'm afraid, need your aid,  
Pink elephants on parade!_

"Don't worry, little lady," Sokka assured his sister when she expressed misgivings about the direction they were heading. "I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around out here." It didn't even bother him that his euphoric optimism was something he would have ridiculed if she had displayed it.

As they traveled, however, his mind started to clear out, and as it did so, he found himself wishing it wasn't. He'd been at peace in that altered state. Now he had to realize that he was hungry and thirsty. Besides that, they'd lost Appa, were moving through a vast desert where everything looked alike, and had no idea where they were going. The situation looked bleak, and he just wanted all the worry to go away again.

"I need some more cactus juice," Sokka grumbled through his wooziness.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I don't think it really worked, but tell me what you thought. Sokka's part in that episode was pretty complete as it was, and trying to write his altered thought processes was tricky.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: I've made a decision. I need to get a substantive review from you on both of my songfic stories before I entertain any more of your suggestions. I think that's a reasonable exchange.

JacktheMonkeyxo: Well, I try to update regularly, but last week got pretty busy for me, and I have three collections going right now.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was difficult to write Iroh in that scene because I wasn't sure how much of his transition he'd already made from the man who laid siege to Ba Sing Se to the one who took the side of the Avatar years later.

nutshak: Thank you very much. Unfortunately, I sometimes fear that my supply of ideas will outlast the interest in Avatar fanfiction. Still, the live action movies coming out over the next few years may help to keep it going.

ilovekataang: Thank you! I noticed I've been sort of either doing first (or earlier) or third season stories lately, so this is the first second season chapter in a while.


	18. Chapter 18: Love Led Us Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Love Led Us Here" from Muppet Treasure Island, by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil.

Author's Note: This is a long story for a short song. Yes, it counts because it's one of the two films the Muppets made under the Disney label. Actually, the DVDs of other Muppet movies are also being released by Disney, so I may have to consider allowing those, even though it's a technicality.

**Love Led Us Here**

"I'm sorry, Katara, but I don't see how I can trust you," Aang said sadly. "I need someone I can count on. How do I know you won't get confused again?" He turned away with an air of finality.

Katara woke with a gasp, her eyes stinging. She hadn't even realized she'd dozed off, though with the stress of the past few days, it wasn't surprising. While she was relieved to discover that she'd only been dreaming, she was left with a lingering fear that there was some truth in what she'd seen. Her errors in judgment over the past few weeks seemed to be parading before her in a mocking circle, and even sleep could provide her no relief. She also felt very alone. When she'd agreed to help Zuko face Azula, Katara had not paused to consider that she would have a long wait before she found out whether the others had succeeded.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Zuko's voice interrupted Katara's thoughts, and she realized that she must have awakened him when she started out of sleep. After the battle, she'd got him settled into his bed before doing anything else. While transporting the struggling Princess Azula to a private cell with assistance of the Fire Sages (whom she'd bullied into helping her), two beacons of light had appeared in the sky – one blue, and one red. Somehow, she'd felt certain that the blue light represented Aang, but she had no idea what she was looking at. She had since returned to Zuko's bedside.

_Was I dumb, or was I blind,  
Or did my heart just lose its mind?  
Why'd I go and throw  
Our perfect dream away?_

"I'm okay," she sighed, but Zuko wasn't buying it.

"No, you're not," he contradicted, searching her face carefully. "Can I help?"

"Not unless you can take me back in time," she replied ruefully, shaking her head. She'd had the perfect opportunity for the great love she'd been wishing for her whole life, and she'd thrown it away. What had she been thinking? "I'm just worried about Aang, and…I just think I've made a huge mistake." To her surprise, Zuko uttered a dry laugh that turned into a cough.

"You're talking to the expert in that," he said when he recovered his breath. "I'm sure it can't be as bad as the things I've done."

Katara paused to reflect on that. He certainly had a point, and while he wouldn't have been her first choice for a confidant, she was feeling the need to unburden herself to _someone,_ and Zuko was currently the only person available.

"Well, it's about the way I've been treating Aang lately," she admitted. "I keep going over it in my mind, and I can't believe what I'm seeing! At best, I've ignored him, and at other times, I've actually pushed him away. Now I might never see him again to tell him I'm sorry!" Katara ran out of words as a wave of despair swept over her, tightening her throat. She waited for Zuko to say something. He was silent for several heartbeats.

_Looking back, I'll never know  
How I ever let you go,_

"I broke up with my girlfriend in a letter," he remarked finally. "Then I locked her in a prison cell." In spite of herself, Katara giggled, but the giggle soon dissolved into a choked sob.

"When he asked me how I felt about him, I told him I was confused," she moaned. "I am such an idiot!"

"Are you?" asked Zuko softly.

"Am I what?" Katara blinked at him, wondering if he was asking whether she truly was an idiot.

"Confused."

"No, I…no." The complete answer to that question was too complicated for words. If she couldn't explain it to Aang, she certainly couldn't explain it to Zuko. The prince paused again, regarding the ceiling.

"You know, I tried to capture Aang about a dozen times and almost got him killed once or twice," he reminded her. "He still forgave me. He'll forgive you. It just might take a little time."

"If he's still –" Katara began, but Zuko interrupted.

"We both know he's not dead," he said firmly. Their eyes met, and she finally understood the strange connection to the Avatar that the two of them shared. She nodded briskly, deciding that confession time was over.

"You need rest," she announced, and she left the room. She hoped he was right – about everything – but she couldn't count on it.

_But destiny could see we deserved  
To have another chance._

Katara went to the courtyard to see Appa. If she hadn't been concerned about leaving Zuko alone, she'd have already taken the bison to hunt for Aang and the others. The palace was safe enough, since Azula had apparently banished all of the servants in the days leading up to her interrupted coronation, but Katara didn't dare leave the grounds.

"You miss him, too, don't you?" Katara asked, knowing that Appa would understand, even if he couldn't exactly offer her advice. Sometimes, that was even better.

He rumbled his commiseration, and Katara leaned into his furry side. A couple of seconds later, he made another noise, sharper, like he was trying to get her attention.

"What is it?" She looked out towards the city, then up to the sky. Her heart caught in her throat when she saw the red airship growing larger. One that escaped the battle, or…she shielded her eyes and saw Aang standing triumphantly at the prow as the ship descended. She felt elated, but also a little frightened. She would get a chance to explain herself to him, if only she could find the right words.

It was hard to wait for the ship to land in the large space in front of the palace, but Katara didn't see the point of flying up to meet them. At last, they disembarked, and Katara scarcely registered the presence of Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Ozai. She only had eyes for Aang.

_Love led us here,  
Right back to where we belong._

Katara threw herself at the Avatar, hugging him fiercely. In passing, she noted that he'd managed to destroy the top half of his outfit. However, he seemed unharmed, and that was all that mattered. There would be time for details later.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she said, the words flowing out of her with little sense or order. "My choices – I've been wrong – about so many things. I know I've screwed up, but I'm hoping…maybe we can…I want to make it right."

"Later," he whispered, and he gently but firmly grasped her shoulders and pushed her away. It was so similar to what she'd been doing to him lately that she couldn't help but feel the sting. However, Aang added, "Sokka needs you now." For the first time, Katara noticed that her brother was favoring one of his legs, and she went to inspect the damage while Aang and Momo reunited with Appa.

She did what she could for Sokka's leg, but she'd never learned much about how to use her waterbending inside the body. Besides, it had been long enough since the original injury that the bone was already attempting to mend itself, and scar tissue had started to form. Katara managed to get a general outline fo the battle from her brother while she tended him and Suki assisted Aang in getting Ozai to prison. When Suki returned and relieved Katara of that duty, Katara put Toph in charge of Zuko and set off in search of Aang.

_We followed a star,  
And here we are,  
Now heaven seems so near.  
Love led us here._

Oddly, she found him in the throne room of the palace, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor. The room was lit by blazing sconces on the pillars, but the trench beside the throne, where she knew fires would normally burn, now stood empty.

"Hi," Katara said tentatively, and Aang turned himself around but remained sitting. "Strange to think that it's all over now, isn't it?" Aang smiled faintly.

"It isn't over," he returned. "Not really. In some ways, this is just the beginning." Katara hesitated, wanting to ask him what he meant but deciding that she needed to take care of other business first.

"I – I just wanted to apologize for the things I said and did before the comet came," she began. "I've had time to realize that I didn't treat you very well, and I hope you can learn to forgive me." Aang stood up, looking slightly puzzled, and Katara felt faint as she waited for his response.

"I've already forgiven you," he shrugged. "You did what you thought you had to, and you can't help it if you don't feel –"

"But I do!" Katara blurted, his easy acceptance only making her feel worse. "That's what makes it so horrible! I didn't tell you the truth. I…think I've been in love with you for a long time, but I was too stupid to admit it, even to myself."

_Now I know life can take you by surprise  
__And sweep you off your feet.  
Did this happen to us,  
Or are we just dreaming?_

There was a terrible silence, during which Aang regarded her with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I was stupid enough to love you from the day we met and not do anything about it, so I guess we're even," he said finally.

_Even? How does that make us even? _Katara thought, but she decided not to question it. Anyway, he hadn't moved towards her yet, which meant that there was more she needed to do to heal the rift between them. Maybe if she just kept talking, she would stumble upon the right words.

"Look, after the invasion failed—"

"After _I _failed," Aang corrected, a look of bitterness and loss on his face. Katara thought it astonishing that he would still feel that way after the victory he'd just achieved.

"Aang, no! We all made mistakes!" She stopped short, finally putting his words together with his expression, and came to a terrible realization. By withdrawing from him after the eclipse, she'd inadvertently given him the impression that she was rejecting him because of his failure. She rushed to correct that. "When everyone else got captured, I guess…I guess I felt guilty about being happy while the others were in prison. I know it sounds stupid. I mean, how was making myself miserable going to make things better for my father, or Haru's, or anyone else?" There was another pause before Aang responded.

"You were miserable?" he asked quietly.

_Love led us here,  
Right back to where we belong._

"Yes, and I know I hurt you, and I never meant to do that," Katara answered fervently. "I just hope you'll give me the chance to—" She was forced to stop when Aang swept her into his arms and kissed her more decisively than ever before.

_Always when I'm talking, _she thought irrelevantly before allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

"I don't need anything else from you," Aang assured her after he broke off. Katara's head was still spinning, so it took her a moment to register what he'd said.

"Maybe not, but _I_ need to do something," she insisted. "However long it takes, I want to make things up to you. Isn't there anything I can do for you?" He considered the question, his arms still wrapped loosely around her.

"Actually, there is something," he said, not meeting her eyes. "It's a lot to ask, though."

"Anything."

"Okay." Aang took a deep breath. "Will you agree to marry me?"

"What?" Katara stared at him blankly. She definitely hadn't expected that. He pulled away from her to pace the room.

"I know we're still really young," he conceded. "The wedding couldn't happen for a while. But I want to…be sure that it will."

_We followed a star,  
And here we are,  
Now heaven seems so near.  
Love led us here._

Katara thought this over very carefully. She'd just said that she would do anything for him, and she didn't want to disappoint him after everything that had already happened. On the other hand, this was a big decision, one that she couldn't and shouldn't make without thinking it through.

So the main question really was, what did she want? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with this boy who had already changed it forever?

The answer her heart gave her was a resounding "Yes!"

Of course, it occurred to her that she couldn't technically give her agreement to this sort of thing until she turned 16, according to the laws of her tribe. However, she quickly determined that if she hadn't earned the right to make decisions as an adult by now, she had no more use for the tribe, anyway.

"Yes, I will marry you," she announced brightly, which got her another embrace. She'd already had enough of missed opportunities, and they could work out the details later. "But can I ask why now?"

"Well, like I said, this is only the beginning," replied Aang, heaving a huge sigh. "The Fire Nation has been on this destructive path for more than 100 years. Zuko's going to have a big job turning that around, and it's going to take time. I'll have to stay here with him, to help him re-order his nation and to show its people and the rest of the world that he has my support."

"Can't we stay with you?" Katara was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was truly seeing Aang for the first time, and now he was telling her they'd have to be separated again.

_So take my hand,  
And have no fear._

"I'm afraid not," Aang answered her, shaking his head. "There's a lot of rebuilding to do in other parts of the world, too, and I'll need you, Sokka, and Toph to help with that. Besides, you've all earned the chance to go home for a while." He carefully didn't mention that he no longer had a home to go to.

Home. Katara didn't even know what the word meant anymore. Her childhood home at the Southern Water Tribe hardly seemed connected to her after all she'd been through. On the other hand, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for her to return briefly to the South Pole. She did want to congratulate Gran-Gran on her marriage, and it would be nice to see the changes that had been made by the Northern waterbenders. She might even be able to provide some finishing touches. It would also give her an opportunity to say goodbye to everyone and see all the families of the tribe reunited. Katara decided she did need a visit to close that chapter of her life.

"Whatever you need me to do," she agreed at last, and Aang smiled at her. Katara wondered if it was just her imagination that he suddenly looked taller. He gave her one more kiss, then took her hand and started leading her to the door.

"Well, we'd better get started," he said. "There's one thing I have to take care of right away, and I hope you can help me."

"What's that?"

"New clothes. I can't go to Zuko's coronation like this."

Katara laughed her agreement and followed him into the light of a new day.

_We'll be all right;  
Love led us here._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know the proposal seemed kind of sudden, but since I heard Aaron Ehasz said that the kiss at the end of the finale was supposed to foreshadow a wedding, I had the feeling that we must have missed something like this. Aang and Katara looked to me more like an established couple that hasn't had a moment alone in a while than two people who didn't know where they stood yet.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Did I answer you yet? Anyway, I'm saying that you actually need to make a thoughtful comment specifically about the chapter I've just written. In other words, more than just "good job" or a new request.

Shinobi Bender: Possibly, although I'm not sure what to write it about. Theories on the identity of the Blue Spirit? The Spirit World episode?

Fusion Blaster: Yeah, it wasn't as funny as I expected, either, but as you say, surreal was probably more appropriate because I wrote it from Sokka's perspective, and he didn't really know what was going on a lot of the time.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart: Thanks. I have to say, writing Sokka's point of view in the last chapter was more challenging than I expected.

Vanille Strawberry: You can thank airnaruto45 for requested it. Somebody actually did write a story called "Cactus Juice," which involved Sokka carrying some with him and using it at various times later.

Ocaj: You know, that's true. You don't see very many accurate portrayals of Sokka in fanfiction. I've been accused of presenting him in too rosy a light, but I prefer that to making him a total idiot.

nutshak: This was definitely a change of pace for this collection. How did you like it?


	19. Chapter 19: The Love is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "The Love is Gone" from A Muppet Christmas Carol, by Paul Williams.

Author's Note: I was going to do this for Kataang instead of the last chapter, but I decided I just couldn't be that cruel. Instead, it's a one-sided Maiko.

**The Love is Gone**

_There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one,  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone._

Mai stood there facing Zuko in the prison cell, realizing that she didn't know what had happened between them. She had been so certain that they were meant to be together, and when he'd chosen to come back to the Fire Nation, it had seemed their future was certain.

Now, however, she wasn't sure of anything. He'd left her with nothing more than a letter, deciding to have a discussion with his father about his leaving instead of with her. That had hurt more than Mai was willing to admit, and she was starting to wonder why she had pursued him here. She doubted whether there was anything left to salvage of their relationship.

Their conversation was interrupted when a guard burst in and announced that there was a disturbance, and he'd been sent to protect her. Her protestations that she didn't require protection, backed up by Zuko, were to no avail.

_And we came so close to being close,  
And though you cared for me,  
There's distance in your eyes tonight,  
So we're not meant to be._

Whatever was happening outside, it was apparently what Zuko was waiting for. He made his way to the exit, and Mai had to fight her way past the guard to follow him. By the time she got to the door, she was too late. Zuko was locking it, and their eyes met through the narrow slot. In that pause, Mai could see that he still cared about her, but there was also a strange distance in his expression. Regardless of how he felt about her, he was determined to follow this new path. After a few heartbeats, he turned and left, and Mai slumped against the door.

For what felt like a long time, Mai didn't know what to do. She merely stood there dumbfounded, ignoring the guard who was trapped in there with her.

_The love is gone, the love is gone.  
The sweetest dream that we will ever know.  
The love is gone, the love is gone._

In spite of Zuko's leaving before, Mai had always believed there was still a chance for them. This seemed to close that door – literally _and_ figuratively – for good. They had enjoyed a few wonderful weeks together, but it was not love. At least, not the kind that could last forever.

Zuko had chosen his loyalties, and they didn't include her. Mai couldn't help but wonder what the Avatar had that she did not. Unless…with a flicker of jealousy that she quickly suppressed, she remembered the waterbender who traveled with him. Mai had to admit that the girl was very pretty. Was it possible?

No, Mai decided. That girl and Zuko had been trapped together for hours and had shown no signs of involvement. It seemed extremely unlikely that a romance could have been kindled in the short time since he'd left Mai.

_There comes a moment in your life,  
__Like a window, and you see  
The future there before you  
And how perfect life can be._

Besides, she would have known if there were another woman in the equation. That was something she could have fought. It was this faceless, formless Destiny he followed that Mai couldn't figure out how to compete with.

Mai straightened herself up, looking out the slot in the door even though there was nothing to see. She was pretty sure she could jimmy the lock, but she didn't know why she would. If she were free, she basically had two choices: try to help her ex-boyfriend escape, or try to capture him again. Immobilized by indecision, she closed her eyes. This would be so much easier if she weren't still so much in love with him.

Finally making her decision, Mai drew a slender blade from one of her sleeves and inserted it into the lock mechanism, twisting it experimentally.

_Then adventure calls, with unknown voices,  
Pulling you away.  
Be careful, or you may regret  
The choice you make someday._

"What are you doing?" demanded the guard, moving uncomfortably close to peer over her shoulder.

"Getting us out, of course," she snapped. When he did not back off, she stood up to her full height and glared at him. "This may look simple, but it actually takes a lot of concentration, so if you don't mind, back off and shut up!" He obediently gave her some space, and his expression gave her some satisfaction, fleeting though it was.

Grumbling under her breath about overprotective uncles and the general uselessness of guards, she continued her work, rewarded at last by the decisive click as the lock gave way. She banged the door open and dashed off down the corridor. She needed to act before she changed her mind.

_When love is gone, when love is gone.  
I wish you well,  
But I must leave you now alone.  
The love is gone, the love is gone._

Mai ran out to the gondola platform in time to see some of the prison guards hacking the ropes that held it aloft. Looking up, she saw Zuko and the dark-skinned boy fighting with Azula on the roof of the conveyance. Her eyes returned to what the guards were doing, and she realized that they were going to drop the gondola right into the boiling lake below. Azula and Ty Lee also noticed what was happening and fled back toward the safety of the island.

Even if Zuko's life no longer had a place for her in it, Mai couldn't stand and watch him die. Scarcely giving herself time to think, she attacked the guards, stopping them from completing their deadly task. By the time Azula reached her and demanded to know what she was doing, the gondola had safely reached the other side.

_It was almost love.  
It was almost always.  
It was like a fairy tale  
We'd live out, you and I._

"I love Zuko more than I fear you," Mai declared defiantly to her princess. She prepared to defend herself, only to find that it wasn't necessary. Ty Lee unexpectedly disabled Azula, leaving the guards to stand there in uncertainty.

Mai hardly even heard Azula's order to lock the two of them away. Her heart and mind were occupied elsewhere, following Zuko. If he'd only offered her the opportunity, she might have been escaping with him. Some things were not to be. Still, the liberation she felt at having told Azula the truth stood in stark contrast to the incarceration she now faced.

Just before she was escorted inside, Mai scanned the blue skies intently, knowing that it might be the last time she would see such a view. Her old dreams would have to fade away, but she would have plenty of time to come up with new ones. Life would go on.

_And yes, some dreams come true,  
And yes, some dreams fall through.  
And yes, the time has come  
For us to say goodbye._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, , Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Even though this is a sad song with an air of finality about it, I think it's tempered in this case by the fact that we know Mai and Zuko find each other again.

Review responses:

airnaruto45: That was the idea. Since the show didn't explain why Katara acted as she did, it's left to us to make guesses and try to make her behavior reasonable.

prettygirl17: I love the song, too, and who else could I use it for? In a way, I suppose it's good that the show gave me such an obvious opening.

Fusion Blaster: Rainbow Connection has been in the back of my mind for a really long time. I also like The First Time it Happens from The Great Muppet Caper. Movin' Right Along could also be fun.

Vanille Strawberry: Did I already tell you that one of my readers knew someone who saw Aaron Ehasz and asked him about the finale? Anyway, that's when he made the wedding comment. Glad you liked the chapter.

AurouraandRosalieWannabe: I'll add them to my list and see what comes to me. I really need to type up some more lyrics. I'm running out of those.


	20. Chapter 20: A Dream is a Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella, words and music by Mack David, Al Hoffman, and Jerry Livingston.

Author's Note: This is just a short, simple song I wanted to use.

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep._

Katara took refuge in sleep, beginning when her mother died. At first, of course, there were nightmares about that terrible day, but eventually, she learned that she could escape into more pleasant dreams. This habit only increased after her father left. In her dreams, she felt safer and more in control. If horrible things happened, she could just wake up. Real life didn't give her that luxury.

Through the long South Pole winter, it was easy to sleep a lot because of the darkness. Spring and summer were harder, but she managed to endure. During her waking hours, she went about her chores, listened to the gossip of the women, and appeared to be completely normal. As soon as she sought her tent for the night, however, an entirely new world opened to her. In sleep, she could rearrange the world to the way she wanted it to be.

_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for will be._

In Katara's dreams, there was no pain. The snow never came down gray. Her mother and father were still nearby, and she was surrounded by love. Even Sokka was usually present, as long as he didn't act like a jerk. If he slipped up, he simply vanished. Things were so easy in a dream.

When she slept, Katara did not fear the raids of the Fire Nation because they never happened. Instead of being ravaged by war, her village was prosperous and swelling with happy people. Merchant ships from the Earth Kingdom arrived regularly, and the warriors only had to leave to trade with outlying islands. The children played, married couples embraced, and sometimes, Katara even fell in love.

She didn't know who the boy was, of course. There was no one in her tribe of a suitable age, and his face was indistinct in her mind. However, she believed that he was out there somewhere.

_Have faith in your dreams, and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through._

Sometimes, Katara even dreamed about the Avatar. This was the haziest image yet. She knew he would have to be an airbender, but nobody had seen one in 100 years, so she had no way of knowing what they looked like. She couldn't envision what airbending would be like, either, since air was invisible. In all honesty, she only had the vaguest idea of what waterbending was supposed to look like. Since there was no one to train her, all she knew was the haphazard techniques she'd developed.

So Katara merely saw in her mind's eye a man creating wind of various strengths. She would occasionally take a break from the day's work to stand at the shore, feeling the sea breeze on her face and wondering if it could trace its source to an airbender.

The Avatar _was_ alive; she was sure of it. She didn't understand why he had let things go on like this for so long, but he must have had his reasons. He would return when the time was right and fix everything.

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish will come true._

Once again, Katara stood on an ice formation, her thoughts full of the Avatar, only now she had a face to give him. She still had trouble comprehending that the playful boy she and Sokka had found in an iceberg was actually the missing legend, but she was clear on the fact that they had to help him. Aang had surrendered himself so that their village would be safe, and they owed him.

"Are you gonna talk all day, or are you coming with me?" Sokka interrupted her arguments. Surprised, Katara turned to see that her brother had been busy loading supplies into a canoe while she'd been talking.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed, hugging him enthusiastically. Maybe things weren't going exactly has she might have wished, but she still had the feeling that her long belief in her dreams had been justified.

_No matter how your heart is grieving,  
If you keep on believing,  
The dream that you wish will come true._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, , Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Review responses:

AuroraandRosalieWannabe: I've had a couple of requests for Nightmare Before Christmas songs, although it's obviously past Halloween now. I am considering one or two songs.

Phillip Clark: Interesting idea. However, since that song is only in the Broadway version, I would put that in Avatar Goes Broadway instead of this collection.

Shinobi Bender: So This is Love is hard because it's very short (like this one), and "So this is love" is said about four times. That doesn't give much room for a story. I'll keep it in mind, though. Do you have an idea of the situation to use?

-hawk's.I-: Thank you very much. I do work very hard at portraying the characters accurately, just giving depth to what we see on the show.

nutshak: Yes, I agree.:)

Vanille Strawberry: That's okay, and thank you.

Fusion Blaster: This one is happier, don't you think? I try to provide a mix.


	21. Chapter 21: Bare Necessities

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book, words and music by Terry Gilkyson.

Author's Note: This song was requested by nutshak back in August, and doing it around Thanksgiving seemed appropriate because it's time for us to be thankful for even the simple things. It's another chapter set between The Southern Air Temple and The Warriors of Kyoshi.

**Bare Necessities**

_Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and your strife._

"Look, I don't mean to interrupt all these 'errands' of yours, but do you really think it's a good idea to let so many people see you?" asked Sokka as their little group approached yet another island.

"You worry too much, Sokka," Aang dismissed his new friend's concerns.

"Right," returned Sokka sarcastically. "I shouldn't be worrying just because dozens of firebenders are chasing us and we're out of food again."

"That's why we're here," the Avatar explained patiently. "There's plenty of food available." He guided Appa over the ridge into the center of the island and set them down in a meadow near the edge of a forest full of fruit trees. He was gratified when Katara gasped in appreciation.

"This is beautiful, Aang," she remarked as she climbed down the bison's side. "And there's food to last us for weeks!"

_I mean the bare necessities,  
Or Mother Nature's recipes  
That bring the bare necessities of life._

"I'm glad you like it," Aang responded happily. To be honest, Katara was half of the reason he was taking so many detours. He enjoyed showing her new things because she always reacted with such wonder and excitement.

"Hmph," interjected Sokka. "Is there any meat?"

"There should be some small animals in the woods," Aang offered. "Or you could try catching some fish in a lake that's over that way." He didn't really understand the older boy's fascination with meat, but he liked to be helpful.

"I'll try the woods first," Sokka announced after a moment's thought. He gathered the things he thought he would need, and Katara decided to stay with Aang, who spent a pleasant time showing Katara which plants could be safely eaten and how to dig up roots that provided a starchy, filling food.

_Wherever I wander,  
Wherever I roam,  
I couldn't be fonder  
Of my big home._

"Do you know something about every place in the world?" Katara asked with awe.

"I'm a nomad, Katara," he shrugged. "The whole world is my home." His smile faltered, but only for a moment. What he'd said was true, yet he had to admit that he'd always held a special place in his heart for the Southern Air Temple. Therefore, he'd been profoundly affected when he'd recently found the temple empty. It had also brought home the truth of what he'd heard about the war.

Still, he tried not to dwell on such things, and with Katara by his side, it was easier to forget about the things he'd lost.

Suddenly, Aang spotted something in a nearby tree that made his grin come back full force.

"Hey, Katara, have you ever had honey?" he said.

"What's that?" she returned.

_The bees are buzzing in the trees_

_To make some honey just for me,_

"It'll be better if I show you." With that, Aang jumped up to approach the sparrow-beehive. "Get behind that tree over there, just in case." When Katara was safely hidden, Aang cupped his hands around his mouth and made a noise, manipulating the air so that it vibrated the hive. Disoriented, the sparrow-bees exited the hive in a swarm. Aang quickly grasped some leafy twigs and stuck them into the hive's main opening to sweep out some of the honey inside. He carried his trophies away and gestured for Katara to follow him back to the meadow.

"What is that?" Katara asked uncertainly as he handed her a coated branch.

"Honey," Aang repeated, licking at his own treat. "It's something the sparrow-bees make."

"So it's some kind of bug juice?" she asked him, not looking very enthused about it.

_When you look under the rocks and plants,  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few,  
The bare necessities of life will come to you.  
They'll come to you._

"Does it matter where it comes from, as long as it tastes good?" Aang countered. "It's perfectly safe; trust me." The waterbender frowned, then shrugged, taking a tentative taste. Her eyes widened and lit.

"Mmm!" she mumbled. "This _is _good!" There was a pause as they both ate. Then Katara asked, "What's the weirdest thing you ever ate?" Aang thought it over for a moment.

"Ants," he decided, and Katara nearly choked on her honey.

"Ants?" she exclaimed. "You mean those little bugs all over the grass?" These were also new to her, since the South Pole was too cold to support insects.

"Yeah," Aang felt himself blushing. "I was younger, and it was a dare."

"What were they like?" Katara wondered.

_Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and your strife._

"Crunchy and squirmy," Aang replied, wrinkling his nose. "I don't ever plan to do it again."

Aang thought back to that day, remembering how Monk Gyatso had pulled him aside afterwards to explain why Air Nomads didn't eat animals. Before that, it had just been a fact of life to Aang, but he hadn't attached any significance to it. Gyatso had told him that airbenders did not believe in taking a life to support their own existence. It was part of their belief in non-violence and their goal to be at one with the forces of the universe. Aang had never even considered eating an animal again, although he was accepting of those who did eat meat. His brief time at the South Pole had been a challenge because he was limited to foods made out of seaweed. Maybe that was another reason he wasn't in such a hurry to get to the North Pole; he was afraid his food options would be similarly limited.

Sighing, Aang made an effort to push both his regrets about the past and his concerns for the future out of his mind.

_I mean the bare necessities,  
That's how a bear can live at ease,  
The simple bare necessities of life._

"Sokka does have a point," Katara remarked after a pause. She tossed her twig, now cleaned of honey, to the ground. "We should be making our way to the North Pole."

"There isn't really any hurry, is there?" said Aang, feeling like she had almost read his thoughts.

"Well, the world's been waiting a hundred years, so a few more weeks shouldn't hurt," she conceded. "I'm just eager to start learning some real waterbending."

"Just a few more stops," he promised.

All at once, the peace of the morning was broken by a scream, and Sokka ran out of the woods, pursued by the swarm of sparrow-bees. Aang leapt up immediately, sweeping the bugs away with a gust of wind.

"What happened?" Katara demanded as she observed the welts beginning to form on her brother's face and hands.

_Now when you pick a paw paw  
Or a prickly pear,  
And you get a raw paw,  
Next time, beware!_

"This bunch of bugs just started attacking me for no reason!" Sokka shouted. Looking him over, Aang could see that he had not only been stung but also pecked by the sparrow-bees' small, sharp beaks. Only the fact that he was still wearing layers of Water Tribe clothing over most of his skin had saved him from further injury.

"Sorry, Sokka," he apologized. "I didn't think you were that close, or I wouldn't have scared the sparrow-bees in that direction."

"_You_ did this?"

"Well, sort of. I was just trying to show Katara what honey was."

"It was an accident," Katara came to Aang's defense. "If you hadn't had to be the big, bad hunter, it never would have happened in the first place. I think I have some cream from home that might help."

_Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw,  
When you pick a pear, try to use the claw,  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick the pear of the big paw paw.  
Have I given you a clue?_

As Katara went to Appa to rummage in one of the packs, Sokka turned his baleful gaze onto Aang.

"Why is it that bad things have been happening to me ever since I met you?" said Sokka mournfully.

"I'm sorry," Aang repeated. Licking his lips, he cast about for something else to say. "Did you have any success?"

"I did, but those…_things_ made me drop it."

"Well, don't worry," admonished Katara as she returned and began slathering Sokka's wounds liberally with some brownish concoction. "Aang and I have collected plenty of food for the next stage of the journey. You won't starve."

"I'll bet there's no meat," Sokka grumbled.

_The bare necessities of life will come to you.  
They'll come to you._

"Oh, grow up!" retorted Katara in exasperation. "With everything Aang's shown me about the wonderful things nature can offer, I can understand why he doesn't eat meat."

"Well _I _don't understand it, and I never will," Sokka asserted.

"Maybe we could both learn from Aang not to worry so much," Katara continued. "If we just take life one day at a time, things might work out."

"So if we make no plans at all, we'll have plenty of food to eat, the Firelord will retreat to his islands, and the crazy firebender who attacked our village will stop chasing us?" suggested Sokka with heavy sarcasm. Katara made an impatient noise and walked away, so Aang felt pressured to say something.

"You never know," was all he could come up with.

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, , Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: Yes, their world does have normal ants. Toph mentioned being able to sense them in The Blind Bandit, and Aang looked at them.

Review responses:

Fusion Blaster: Well, this wasn't exactly madness, but it was good, light fun.

Shinobi Bender: Glad you liked it.

AuroraandRosalieWannabe: I know it might seem like I have plenty of time for Christmas songs, but when I'm updating three different collections, a month goes by pretty fast. I'll try to take some time over the holiday weekend to look up Disney Christmas songs.

Wishing Only Wounds the Heart:

nutshak: I suppose I'm feeling nostalgic, going back to the early episodes, but I think it is important to pull everything together, like you said.

Shahrezad1: Thank you very much! I know sometimes I wander a little from what might have happened into the realm of alternate scenes or things that obviously didn't happen, but I have fun with that.


	22. Chapter 22: Ebenezer Scrooge

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Ebenezer Scrooge" from A Muppet Christmas Carol, by Paul Williams.

Author's Note: Since Christmas is approaching, and I had a request for Christmas-type songs (hard to come by in Disney movies), it seemed appropriate to do this one now. I'm sorry it took so long, but this was a difficult chapter to write, and I've been quite busy. Happy holidays, everyone!

**Ebenezer Scrooge**

_When a cold wind blows, it chills you,  
Chills you to the bone.  
But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart  
Like years of being alone._

Firelord Ozai sat on his throne, flanked by raging fires that threw his features into shadow. This had not always been the way the Firelord presided over meetings or received visitors, but few were still alive who remembered the days when the court was a more open and inviting place.

Those who had been present for the past decade had watched an interesting phenomenon in the ruler who had managed to smoothly inherit the throne in place of his elder brother. On the very eve that his father had died, Ozai's wife had disappeared. Some five years later, he had banished his only son, providing the opportunity of return only upon the completion of an impossible task, and Ozai's brother Iroh had gone with him. Now the Firelord was often alone, only his daughter beside him when she was not on other Fire Nation business. He could usually be found here, holding court in front of an empty room.

_It paints you with indifference,  
Like a lady paints with rouge,  
And the worst of the worst,  
The most hated and cursed,  
Is the one that we call Scrooge._

Those who watched such things (not many in the Fire Nation palace) observed that Ozai appeared to withdraw further and further away from the rest of the world as the years progressed. Some of the more charitable residents of the capital city believed that it was not having family or friends around him that had made him so cold and unfeeling. However, those who thought that way failed to take into account the indifference he had always displayed towards the creatures with which he shared the world. Nobody could remember him ever having friends. Associates and accomplices, perhaps, but no friends.

The people of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom hated and feared Firelord Ozai with good reason, but what they did not know was that even his own subjects feared him. The Firelord's ruthlessness was absolute and its expression not limited to only people of other nations.

_Unkind as any,  
And the wrath of many,  
This is Ebenezer Scrooge.  
There goes Mr. Humbug,  
There goes Mr. Grim.  
If they gave a prize for being mean,  
The winner would be him!_

There were few remaining among the servants and guards of the palace who remembered Ozai from his childhood, but they knew that there had always been something wrong with the young prince, just as there was about Princess Azula in more recent memory. Even as a child, Ozai had held himself aloof and hardly ever sought out companions of his own age. While Iroh might have been laughing and joking with other young men as he trained to take his place in the war, Ozai was off in a corner, pulling the legs off of insects and watching them squirm. There seemed to be a familial resemblance in the way Azula threw rocks at the turtle-ducks.

So it was unanimous that Firelord Ozai was probably the meanest person in the world and was raising his daughter to follow in his footsteps.

_Old Scrooge, he loves his money  
'Cause he thinks it gives him power.  
If he became a flavor,  
You can bet he would be sour!  
(Even the vegetables don't like him.)_

"Inbreeding," the servants might occasionally have murmured under their breath, although they would never dare to make such a suggestion aloud. They were privately enthusiastic and quietly hopeful when Ozai married the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. The prevailing thought was that Princess Ursa would bring some peace and moderation to the court. She was calm and kind, and the entire palace population adored her.

This had even worked, however briefly. There was widespread dismay when Ursa vanished, taking her patient influence with her. Still, although the line of Sozin seemed to be carried in an undiluted fashion to Azula, there was still some lingering hope for Zuko. At least, there was until he was burned and banished by his father. At that point, the cruel future of the Fire Nation appeared to be set.

_There goes Mr. Skinflint,  
There goes Mr. Greed,  
The undisputed master of the underhanded deed.  
__He charges folk a fortune for his dark and drafty houses.  
As poor folk live in misery,  
It's even worse for mouses.  
(Please sir, I want some cheese.)_

The situation was far worse for the common people of the Fire Nation on the outlying islands than in the capital. In their lust for power, Ozai and his ancestors had built military factories all over, polluting the air, water, and land indiscriminately. In addition, wars cost money, so he taxed his people exorbitantly to keep his army and navy fed and equipped while the peasants starved. Naturally, the ruling family couldn't be expected to suffer any privations in its quest for world domination, so some of the resources went to provide for the royal household, as well.

There were even stories, only whispered rumors, that Ozai had sent his agents to purchase land for mining or manufacturing, often paying much less than the land was worth or failing to pay at all. As the Firelord, he could simply have taken it, but this method kept his hands clean and preserved, however tenuously, the fiction that he actually cared about anybody.

_He must be so lonely, he must be so sad.  
He goes to extremes  
To convince us he's bad.  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride.  
Look close, and there must be  
A sweet man inside….Nah! Uh-uh!_

Hope was renewed in the hearts of many when Zuko finally returned to the Fire Nation, welcomed with fanfare and hailed as a conquering hero. The story was that he had joined forces with his sister to kill the Avatar and take control of Ba Sing Se. Although some people on the more remote islands might have secretly mourned the news of the Avatar's death, everyone could agree that it was a good thing they would no longer be throwing men fruitlessly at the thick walls of the Earth Kingdom.

In addition, there was optimism that the combination of the removal of Ozai's greatest threat and having both of his children again with him might result in a softening of his reign. Those who put forth such an idea in the halcyon days following the prince's return were likely to get an expression of disbelief and a snort of disgust from their friends. Unfortunately, these pessimists would turn out to be completely right.

_There goes Mr. Outrage,  
There goes Mr. Sneer.  
He has no time for friends or fun,  
His anger makes that clear._

The promise the atmosphere seemed to hold for the Fire Nation's destiny evaporated on the Day of Black Sun, despite the advance warning that led the population of the capital city to seek cover. The invasion force had been soundly defeated, and the nation's cells were overflowing with prisoners of war, but all was not well. In the days following the eclipse, information filtered through the streets of the city that the Avatar was somehow still alive. Even worse, Zuko had decided to find and help him, resuming his former exile voluntarily.

No one actually knew what had passed between father and son on that fateful day. All of the guards had been dismissed, and the servants did not know the convenient eavesdropping locations in the bunker the way they did in the palace. The Firelord certainly did not talk about it, but a few of the frown lines around his mouth became noticeably deeper.

_Don't ask him for a favor  
'Cause his nastiness increases.  
No crust of bread for those in need,  
No cheeses for us meeses._

Servants and generals alike avoided the throne room of the palace as much as possible for almost two weeks. The Firelord had erupted with such rage after his son's defection that he was liable, out of sheer pique, to strike with fire or lightning anyone who happened to cross his path. The military's hierarchy was considerably re-arranged during this time.

Ozai withdrew into himself again, and even the presence of his loyal daughter could not improve his mood. If anything, he became more determined than ever to subjugate the Earth Kingdom and bind it to his will. He solidified his plans for the arrival of Sozin's Comet. His grandfather had used its power to wipe out the Air Nomads – a relatively easy endeavor, since they weren't expecting it and had no formal military. He would use this new recurrence to crush the proudest people in the world.

_Oh, there goes Mr. Heartless,  
There goes Mr. Cruel.  
He never gives, he only takes,  
He lets his hunger rule._

As the weeks moved toward this apex of Firebending potential, Ozai seemed less and less concerned about the Avatar. He sent Azula after him once or twice, though it was never completely clear whether her mission was to finally finish off the last airbender or to retrieve her brother. No one dared to ask, and the few who considered the options shuddered at the thought of what fate might await Zuko if he were brought back.

It was a relief to many when the plans were in place, the airships readied to cross the ocean, and Firelord Ozai processing to take charge of the center vessel. He seemed pleased at the idea of the destruction he was about to bring to the world, a satisfied smile twisting his lips. Hardly anyone was close enough to notice that his expression didn't reach his eyes.

Hailed by thunderous cheers, he declared himself the Phoenix King, ruler of the world.

_If being mean's a way of life  
You practice and rehearse,  
Then all that work is paying off,  
'Cause Scrooge is getting worse.  
Every day, in every way,  
Old Scrooge is getting worse!_

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, , Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I believe this is the first time I've done a character study of Ozai, and it was very challenging. In case you missed it, the reference to the rearrangement of the military hierarchy is a nod to Darth Vader getting rid of the admirals that displeased him in the Star Wars films. I've been re-reading the Dark Force trilogy by Timothy Zahn, and I think it's influencing my writing.:)

Review responses:

Fusion Blaster: Well, thank you. Back to being more serious here.

AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Glad you liked it! Did you enjoy this sort of Christmas song?

nutshak: Thanks! Well, I do get tired of re-writing the third season from time to time and decide to fill in some things we might have missed early on.

Shinobi Bender: That sounds like it might work well. I'll look into it.

Blu Taiger: I Wanna Be Like You is on the docket for some point in the future. I try not to do two songs from the same show too close to each other, however. As for Pink Elephants, I apologize if I got the words wrong. I got them from a combination of a CD and the Internet.


	23. Chapter 23: Love Will Find a Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song "Love Will Find a Way" from The Lion King 2, lyrics by Tim Rice.

Author's Note: This is a request from ilovekataang. The song is short and kind of vague, but I chose to interpret it by filling in some of the missing time near the end of the finale.

**Love Will Find a Way**

_In a perfect world,  
One we've never known,  
We would never need  
To face the world alone._

"He'll come back," said Katara firmly as she and Zuko made their way to the Fire Nation. "He has to."

She held onto this thought as they drew closer to their goal. At this point, she wasn't even sure why she had agreed to come on this mission. Her heart and soul were across the ocean, where other battle lines were being drawn. Where, she hoped, Aang was even now preparing to face Ozai.

The worst part of the whole situation was the knowledge that she had sent Aang into this confrontation alone. It had been within her power to change that, to give him the support he asked of her, and she had not. She wanted – no, needed – the chance to make up for that.

Maybe that was why she had gone with Zuko. She felt that she, too, deserved to be alone, away from those who loved her.

_They can have the world.  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
But somewhere, in my secret heart,  
I know love will find a way._

Unfortunately, Katara was not able to put Aang out of her mind enough to concentrate on the business at hand. When Azula declared the Agni Kai, and Zuko accepted, it seemed that Katara was to have no part in this after all. She allowed her thoughts to wander, which was exactly what she had thought she could avoid during this venture.

As the lightning came toward her, Katara thought she saw her brief life streaming in the flickering energy. Her last thought before the dark blur intercepted the shot that should rightfully have struck her was a hope that the spirits would take pity on her and give her an opportunity to try it all again. She was definitely resolved never again to let someone she loved go without telling him what he meant to her.

It was a shock almost as strong as the lightning itself to realize that she had not been harmed and that Zuko had risked himself for her. Another injury to weigh on her conscience.

_Anywhere I go, I'm home,  
If you are there beside me.  
Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way._

Blinking in disbelief, Katara's throat constricted as the understanding of what had just happened sank in, but she didn't have long to dwell on it. Ignoring her brother as no longer a threat, Azula began pursuing Katara, and it was all the waterbender could do to stay alive. In a way, it was a relief to have something so intense to focus on. It prevented her from thinking about the suffering she had caused recently, whether intentionally or accidentally.

At last, Katara managed to trap Azula with some creative waterbending and chain her to a sewer grate. Then, she returned to Zuko's side and did her best to heal him. It wasn't a perfect remedy, but she did manage to save his life. He thanked her, but considering what he had done for her, it really wasn't necessary. She told him she should be thanking him instead.

She could only hope that Aang's less tangible wound would prove as easy to heal.

_I was so afraid.  
Now I realize:  
Love is never wrong,  
And so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes._

As time dragged on with no word from the front, Katara grew more and more nervous. She had pushed Aang away because she feared losing him, and now she was trying to figure out how she would cope if he truly didn't come back. On the other hand, even if he made it through, there was a chance that he would keep his distance from her to preserve his own heart, and she wouldn't blame him for that. Belatedly, she wondered – was it better to lose him to an act of war she couldn't control or through her own actions?

Eventually, Katara was notified by one of the earthbenders she'd freed from prison that the Avatar was approaching. She went to anxiously wait in the courtyard, and when the group appeared, she had eyes only for Aang. She had to know whether he would give her another chance.

When he finally raised his eyes to meet hers, she smiled slightly with relief. His fatigue showed there, but also a warm greeting to her. It was not over.

_And if only they could feel it too,  
The happiness I feel with you,  
They'd know love will find a way.  
Anywhere we go, we're home,  
If we are there together._

Katara was unable to exchange any words with Aang for a while because she was tending to her brother's injuries and helping the others find places to settle in the palace. When she finally had time to seek Aang out, she realized that she had no words to offer. Instead, she rushed at him, needing to feel that he was really there, that he had returned to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, over and over. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked, sounding truly perplexed. Katara wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"For what I said, and didn't say, and did, and didn't do," she replied, knowing that she wasn't making sense and not much caring.

"What are you talking about?"

"That night, at the theatre--"

_Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way._

"Don't worry," Aang interrupted her, disengaging from her embrace and leaving her feeling empty. "I don't want to force you into anything."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," she told him forcefully, willing him to understand. "I was wrong."

"You were?" Aang looked confused.

"Yes. About a lot of things." Deliberately, Katara put her arms around him again. "I want to be with you, Aang. Now, and tomorrow, and as many days as you'll have me, this is where I want to be."

"I think I can learn to live with that," Aang murmured into her ear, finally returning her embrace with real confidence. Katara could feel his happiness through their contact, and she sighed contentedly.

"I just wish I'd figured it out sooner," she responded.

"We're here now," he said, and that seemed to say it all.

_I know love will find a way._

_--_

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, , Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, Aangy, and honorary member SnakeEyes16

Author's Note: I know it's a little like some things I've done before, but this seemed the neatest way to tie everything together. For those of you who haven't noticed but might be interested, I have resurrected The Path Ahead and intend to carry it through the end of the third season. *shameless plug*

Review responses:

airnaruto45: Well, maybe not those exact words, but yes, I know what you mean.

Fusion Blaster: Yeah, it was kind of weird that we didn't see more of Ozai. We didn't even get any indication that his reputation as a fearsome warrior was deserved until the very end. He always stayed behind and let others do the fighting for him.

Shinobi Bender: Actually, Lucas is more of an idea man than a writer (he only wrote A New Hope, after all), so I'd argue Zahn is even better. He is very good at making the characters sound authentic, and I've found that some of his style has crept into my writing.

trekker4life: You're welcome to check it. Both Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island were presented by Walt Disney Pictures. I try to watch Muppet Christmas Carol at least once every holiday season, and I just had to find a way to use that song.

AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Carol of the Bells? I never would have thought of that one. Most of the time I hear it, it's instrumental.

nutshak: I don't really have any idea what you were talking about with the egg and dinosaur stuff, but I know what you mean about certain songs fitting the story so well that it is hard to believe the song came first and was completely independent.

Vanille Strawberry: Considering the season, I don't know that it's all _that_ strange you'd just seen some version of A Christmas Carol. Anyway, thank you. I might continue to use my songfics to explore minor characters while I work on The Path Ahead with the major characters.


End file.
